


Enemies by chance, Family by choice

by Michelle1801



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Anya Lives, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealous Lexa, M/M, Polis, Protective Lexa, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Titus Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 42,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle1801/pseuds/Michelle1801
Summary: After taking down mount weather, clarke can't live with the guilt and leaves camp jaha. Bellamy tries to stop her but clarke leaves anyway. Two months later clarke is still living in the woods. She is still fighting with the guilt and pain. But then she comes to a village. Everyone was slaughtered but then clarke finds the one thing that gives her back her will to live...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is my first fanfiction so please don't be mad if it's not perfect. I know lexa is dead but I won't except that. That's why I wrote this.  
> Ps.: I'm German so excuse some of the mistakes ;)  
> Michelle

Chapter 1: After mount weather 

 

The events at mount weather were two months ago and clarke still fought with the guilt and pain. She had killed then all then all. All the people in mount weather. Friends, children, innocent people. And clarke just wiped then all out. After they had rescued all of their people from the mountain, lexas betrayal, killing over 300 people, clarke couldn't go back to camp jaha. She couldn't look at their faces every day and be reminded of what she had done to save them. She needed time to think, time to realise what she had done. Bellamy had tried to convince her to stay. So clarke left camp jaha with nothing more than her gun and the clothes she was wearing. That was two months ago. 

Now clarke was laying on her coat at the river and watched the stars in the sky. She was thinking about her dad. She missed him so much. He should have seen this beautiful planet with his own eyes. It was always his dream to get down here. A tear fell down onto her cheeks and clarke was scared to death when a lighting crossed the sky. She jumped up as someone was about to attack her. She catched her breath for a second. She laughed at her self because she was afraid of a thunder storm.

" Wanheda is afraid of a thunder storm!" , clarke says laughing. She knew that everyone called her 'wanheda' , the commander of death. The first time she heard is was last week, when a grounder tried to kill her. He called her Wanheda over and over again. She didn't knew what it meant and she didn't get the chance to ask because she killed him.

When she was at the trading post two days later, she heard it again. The young woman behind the table said it. When clarke heard it she was scared that the woman would try to kill her as well, just like the other grounder. But when clarke backed up to leave the won threw her hands up and giggled. "You don't have to fear me, Wanheda. I mean no harm to you!"

Clarke had asked her about Wanheda. "What does it mean? I know that heda means commander. Why are they calling me that?" Clarke thought about lexa for a second but she quickly banned her from her thoughts after she felt the pain of her betrayal. "You killed our greatest enemy. The mountain men." Clarkes chest filled with pain and anger. "You're a symbol. You're known as Wanheda. The commander of death." The woman told her. Clarke wanted to scream. She killed a whole race and the grounders are praising her for it. She was disgusted.

"Why do they want to kill me then?" Clarke asked her. The woman smiled at her. "We belive that when you kill someone, you get their powers. The people believe that you command death and they want your power." She woman replied. Clarke felt nausea. "That's fucking stupid!" Clarke yelled at the woman who was confused because she did not know the word clarke used. Clarke ignored her questioning look and turned around as quickly as possible. She wanted to leave. Now. But in that moment the the door flew open and clarke quickly turned back.

She walked towards one of the shelfs with clothes. She acted like she was interested in them. Three men entered the cabin. Two of then stayed at the door while the other one made his way towards the woman behind the table. "Niylah,don yu seen disha strat?" He showed her a picture. It was a drawing of clarke. Niylahs eyes stayed on the grounder while she answerd:" Em kom op by bida days kom gon. Em as op gon de edei. Em biyo em wanted gon hon daun de nout tray." "Azgeda..." the man whisperd. The three men then left the cabin quickly.

Clarke was so thankful. She left niylah with the promise to stop by again. Clarke then disappeared in to the woods again. Something yanked clarke out of her memorys of niylah. Clarke rose to her feet quickly and grabed her gun from her hip. She searched the woods from where she heard the sound. She saw nothing. She waited for the sound to appear again but it didn't. She only heard her heart beating like crazy in her chest. She waited and waited but she saw and heard nothing.

After a couple minutes clarke decided to leave, to go back into the woods again. It was late and clarke knew she needed shelter for the night. After a short walk through the woods, she found a small cave in the ground and she decided that she would spend the night there. It wasn't perfect but still better than nothing. Clarke took of her jacket and tossed it to the ground.

The rucksack she got from niylah was filled with a small amount of food and water, an old blanket, a flashlight and a thick pullover. She thanked niylah in her head and pulled out the blanket. Clarke didn't want to make a fire because she was scared that someone could find her because of it. Everyone was trying to kill her so clarke did not take any chances. She laid down on her jacket and placed the blanket over her body. It didn't take long before she fell asleep.


	2. The village

Chapter 2: The village

Clake woke up after a dreamless night at first light. The sunlight hit her eyes and Clark hoped for some nice weather today. The sun was warm in her face. She enjoyed the sunlight for a few minutes before she stood up and broke camp. She needed to find something to eat soon because the small amount of dry meat that niylah gave her, was nearly gone. She did eat the small amount that was left and started her day.

She made her way back to the river to wash herself and drink some of the water. Clarke knew that she probably should have boiled the water before drinking it but she couldn't do that right now so she just filled her bottle with the cold water. She washed her face and made her way along the river. She had no idea where she was or where she was going but she didn't care. She did not want to think about camp jaha, her friends and family and especially not lexa. That b*tch.

Clarke started to get angry again and she kicked a stone that was laying there on the ground. She screamed and got furious by the thought of lexa. She still couldn't believe that lexa had just left her to die at mount weather. After everything. After the kiss. After all the planing. Clarke tried to calm herself down. She tried not to think about lexa. She banned her from her mind. Clarke hated her. She wanted to kill her but she also knew that she could never do that. She still cared for her even after her betrayal. She got even angrier at that thought. She tried not to think about lexa anymore.

She tried focusing on finding something to eat. After walking along the river for a while clarke decided to go back into the woods.she hoped that she could find some berries or a small animal that she could kill. She looked for hours, not finding anything. But then all of the sudden she found a bush with raspberries on it. She was so happy that she nearly started to cry over it. She picked as many as she could and put them into the small pocket of her rucksack. After taking a small break, eating some of the berries and drinking some water, clarke got back onto her feet. She continued her walk. Even though she did not have somewhere to go to.

Her thoughts wandered of again and she started thinking about mount weather again. Her chest filled with pain again. She thought of all the dead people and jasper holding the dead Maya in his arms. Tears started blocking her view and clarke let out a small sob. She didn't want to think about it anymore but she couldn't help it. Tears started to fall faster after thinking about all the innocent people and children. And then she fell to the ground all of the sudden. When she saw the reason for it, she screamed.

There was a dead person on the ground, laying on its stomach. Clarke approached the person slowly and flipped the person to its back.it was a young man, not older than 25. Clarke checked his pulse even though deep down she knew he was dead. She didn't feel a pulse and she wanted to cry even harder. She tried to blink her tears away so she could see better. She checked the woods around her. At first she didn't notice anything but then she saw legs behind a tree about 30 feet away from her. She ran over to them and found another body. A man who was older than the other one. He was dead as well. "What the-" she stopped mid sentence after seeing even more dead people a couple feet away from her.

She asked herself if she was dreaming but she knew she wasn't. It was real. She carefully made her way over to the dead people. They were slaughtered. Multiple stab wounds and slit throats. Clarke checked the woods again but she saw nothing. Nobody was there. She looked east and saw the beginning of a village. She hasitated. Maybe the killers were still there. But she also thought maybe there are survivers. People she could save.she took her gun from her waistband. On her way into the village she found even more dead people. When she was sure that who ever attacked them were gone, she started to look for survivors.

The went from building to building, from cabin to cabin. All of the cabins where built out of wood. All she found was death. Dead people in every cabin. Women, men and even children. All slaughtered. Blood was everywhere. 67 dead people so far. She made her way over to the last cabin. It was of to the side, behind some fields. It wasn't near the other cabin what confused clarke a bit but she did not questioned it further. She took the path between the fields and stopped at the door. The door was wide open. Blood was splashed across of it. She listened inside. Nothing. Clarke knew what she would find. Death.

She entered slowly. In the first room there was a dead woman. She was maybe about 30 years old. A little bit behind her was a dead man. He looked a little bit older than the woman. Both dead. Throats slit. They also looked like they have been torture. Why? What did the attackers want. Did they get whag they wanted? And what was worth killing 69 people? Clarke waked past them with a disgusted look an her face. She searched the other rooms but they were all empty, no one in them. Not even dead people. She looked in a kitchen and a room that looked like a bedroom. No one was there. she went back to the hallway. One room left. She opened the door and found a room with a table, 4 chairs and a bed on either sides of the room. That's it. Nothing more.

Two of the chairs were laying on the ground. But otherwise, the room was empty. Clarke took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. After a few seconds, she turned around, moving towards the door. She was about to leave when she heard a tiny sob. Clarke stopped in the movement. She froze. Her hand tightend around her gun. She turned back. She listend carefully but she only heard herself breathing. Clarke thought she had imagend it but then she heard it again. It sounded like a little cry. Clarke knew she wasn't alone. She felt it.

She slowly walked towards the first bed and checked under it. Nothing. She did the same exact thing on the other side. Also nothing. Clarke thought she was going crazy. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to think. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and turned away from the bed. She was ready to leave but then she noticed something under the table. A white piece of fabric or something like that was stuck in the floor. She held her breath and walked over to the table. She tried to make no noise. She let out a sharp breath when she realised that there was something of with the floor underneath the table. There was darker wood, shaped like a rectangle. Just as big as the table. She tried to figure out what it could be. Then octavia came to her mind. It was a door to a room/hole in the floor. Clarke face went completely pale. She instantly knew that there was someone underneath that door under the table.

Clarke tried to calm herself down again but it didn't really work. She pushed the table aside so the door would be free. She kneeled where the door seemer to begin but she had no idea how to open it. There was no way that clarke could get her fingers between the wood. She needed something thin that could fit between it but also was strong enough to open the door. Like a sword or a dagger. Sadly she did not have either of those. She didn't know what to do. Then the kitchen came back to her mind. She quickly stood up and went to the kitchen. It did not take long until she found what she was looking for. A large knife with a thin but strong blade. She ran back to the room she came from and kneelt on the same spot again. She placed the knife between the two different shades of brown. She pushed down the handle so the door would lift open.

The door was extremely heavy but when clarke manged to open it a couple of inches, she slit her fingers under the door. She lifted the door completely and when she looked inside the hole, she was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes.


	3. Who is she?

Chapter 3: Who is she?

In the hole was a little girl. She was sitting in the hole with something that kinda looked like a stuffed bear in her arms. Her cheeks were covered in tears and clarke noticed how tiny she was. She looked like maybe 4 or 5 . She had long, really dark drown hair, it was nearly black. She wore a dirty white dress. When the girl finally looked up and saw clarke, she jumped to her feet towards clarke. Clarke was so surprised that the girl even manged to push clarke to the ground. The girl was now sitting on clarke's stomach with an angry face, beating clarke's face with her tiny fists.

Clarke was surprised who strong the little girl was. Then the girl started screaming in trigedasleng:" Flaimkepa! Flaimkepa! Flaimkepa!" And again, clarke was confused. Finally she snapped back into reality. "HEY! Stop, little one!" Clarke tried to calm the girl. But that did not work. The girl only started hitting her harder. Clarke didn't even know if the girls spoke English because she had just spoken in trigedasleng. Shit! Clarke thought. What now? She did not want harm the girl, so she tried again:" Hey! Stop, please. I don't want to hurt you!" But it seem like the girl did not understand her. Clarke slowly held her hands up to show her that she means no harm to her. But it also did not help to calm the girl down. She needed a different tactic. Clarke slightly pushed the girl but it only made her more furious.

" Flaimkepa! Wan op!" Clarke did not understand her. Clarke only knew a few words in trigedasleng and those were definitely not in her vocabulary. CLake sat up rather quickly, grabed the girls wrists and then stood up more slowly. She put the girl down and she immediately came at clarke the moment her feet hit the ground. Clarke pushed her the slightest bit but the girl fell to her knees. Clarke did not want that. She wanted to help her up but she took a step back when the girl screamed:"NO!" The girl flinched away and tried to hide by the bed. Now she was also crying again. She sat at the end of the bed and she pulled her knees to her chest, hoping that clarke would just leave. Clarke just stood there in the middle of the room, watching the girl. She felt the tears in her own eyes. That's when she noticed.

When the girl gell to her knees she must have hurt them because they were bleeding. Black blood dripped to the floor. Nightblood! "Omg!" , clarke whisperd. She tried to approach the girl again but after realising what clarke was about to to, the girl quickly hid under the bed. Clarke backed up again. She didn't know what to do. She knew for a fact that she could not just leave the girl here. She would not survive on her own! And all the dead people outside. The two bodies in the livingroom were probably her parents. Both dead. Just like everyone else in this village. There was no way that clarke would leave a child here. The attackers could come back and find the girl and even if they don't come back, she was definitely to young to care for herself. Clarke heard her crying under the bed. What is she suppose to do now?

It looked like that they could not communicate with each other. She needed to try something different. She grabed her back and got out her water bottle. Then she got a handful of the berries, she had found earlier and placed them into the cap of the waterbottle. She placed both, berries and water in front of the bed. Clarke turned around and got the stuffed animal from the hole. She placed it next to the water bottle before turning around and leaving the room. She closed the door behind her. It was the only exit. She locked the door and leant against it. She took a couple deep breaths. She walked towards the nearest window. It was already getting dark outside. It had to be around late afternoon. She wanted to give the girl some time to calm down and to realise that clarke won't hurt her.

She was about the leave the cabin but then stopped when she saw the two dead people. The girl should not see this. Clarke removed her backpack and placed it next to the door. She made her way back inside. Clarke didn't really want to do this. She didn't want to have anything to do with death ever again after mount weather but she knew that wasn't possible. She needed a minute to think. Where would she put the bodies? Should she bury them or burn them? After a few minutes of thinking she decided to burn them. She carried both of the bodies behind the cabin. Her eyes went over to the other dead people in the village. That would take a while but clarke got to work and started to carry all of the bodies to the same spot.

It was already completely dark when clarke had them all in the same spot. She got some wood from the nearby forest and placed it around the bodies. When there was enough wood she lit it on fire and watched the bodies burn of a couple of seconds. "Yu gonplei ste odon!" She whisperd. A look at her fathers watch told her that is was 9:30 pm. Clarke was really exhausted. Her clothes and hands were covers in dirt and blood. She felt disgusted and looked for water. She needed to clean herself. She found a bucket full of rain water. She quickly washed her hands, arms and face with it. It was so quit out here. All she could hear was the fire behind the cabin. She did not hear anything else than that. The fire made her chear ache. How many dead people will she have to burn or bury before she dies herself. She shook her head to get rid of that thought.

She needed to check on the girl. She felt tears in her eyes again. The girl had just lost everything and everyone. Clarke quickly blinked them away and walked towards the door of the cabin. She grabed her backpack on her way inside and stopped in front of the door. It was really hard to see. It was too dark. Clarke held her ear against the door but she heard nothing. She only heard her own heavy breathing. It was nearly to quiet in there and clarke started to worry a little. She took a step back, took a deep breath and opened the door. As slowly and quiet as possible. The only light came from small candle on the table. The girl must have lightend it while clarke was gone. Clarke entered completely and closed the door behind her. She took a step towards the bed but then she immediately stopped when she saw the little girl laying on the bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and in her hands she held the stuffed animal. She was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and even younger than before. Clarke couldn't help but smile. Her eyes went to the bottle on the ground. She noticed that the berries were gone and the bottle was empty. She smiled again and took another step.

The floor underneath her feet cracked and gave out a loud noise. The girl was awake immediately and sat up on the bed. She looked clarke directly in the eyes and Clark threw up her hands to show her that she isn't there to hurt her in any way. The girl gave her a look of disbelieve but she also didn't move. She just stared at clarke. Clarke slowly grabed her backpack and opened the pocket with the berries. She grabed another handfull of them and closed the pocket after. She placed her backpack on the ground and took a step towards the girl. When the girl did not make any moves to show clarke to stop, she took another step and then another. When clarke reached the bed, the girl flinched a little but made no moves that would stop clarke. "You probably don't understand me, but I am not here to hurt you! I just want to help." She gave the girl a smile and then continued and pointed at the empty cap on the floor. "You ate my berries." She smiled at her again. "I have more of them if you like." She held out her hand with the berries towards the girl.

The girl looked scared but then clarke was surprised when the girl reached out and took a few of the berries out of her hand. The girl ate them quickly and clarke sat down onto the edge of the bed. She never stopped looking at the girl though. She offered her the berries again and the girl took them all out of her hand, what made clarke giggle. The girls eyes wandered from her own hand to clarkes face. Clarke gave her another smile before pointing to her chest. "Clarke" She slowly said. She noticed the tiny hint of a smile on the girls face. After a while the girl pointed at her own chest and whispered :"Madison. But mommy and daddy call me madi." Clarkes head snapped up. "You speak English?" She asked madi surprised. Madi nodded. She just stared at clarke. "They took my mommy", madI whisperd and her tears started to fall again. Clarkes heart ached at the sight. "Who?" Clarke asked madi. "They came at night. I heard the people outside scream when my mommy took me out of my bed. They killed my mommy and then daddy put me in my hole. They took him too, didn't they?", madi cried. "I'm so sorry." Clarke whisperd. She felt her own tears fall down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to calm herself down but they snapped back open when she felt madi crawling onto her lap, still crying. Clarke looked down to her and put her arms around her. Pulling her closer. She was so tiny. Clarke felt so sorry for her.

She just wanted to hold her and make her feel a little bit better. They just sat there in the candlelight while madi was crying in clarkes lap. She fell asleep after a while of crying but clarke just stayed in the same position so she wouldn't wake her up. But eventually she got really tired herself so she stood up as slow and gentle as possible with madi in her arms. She placed madi back onto the bed and luckily madi didn't wake up. Clarke looked around for a blanket and only found a dirty one the hole madi were in. She didn't want to use that one so she got the blanket from her backpack and placed it over madi. Clarke looked down to her and smiled, before walking over to the other bed she laid down on it. She didn't care that she didn't have a blanket herself. She was happy that madi had one that kept her warm. She quickly fell asleep and dreamt of the events from that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Flaimkepa- Flamekeeper
> 
> Flaimkepa! Wan op!- Flamekeeper! Die!
> 
> Yu gonplei ste odon!- your fight is over!


	4. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry that this chapter is so short, next one will be longer again :)  
> Michelle

Chapter 4: The day after

Clarke woke up, when the first light came through the window. She lpoked over to the other bed. Madi was still sleeping. Clarke smiled. MadI looked so peaceful now. Clarke checked her watch and it was nearly 6am. She got out of the bed as quiet as possible and left the room. Clarke was straving so she made her way into the kitchen. She looked for food. In a basket,she found some bread and on the table was a bowl with fruits. She grabed the bowl and started cutting the fruits on the counter. She also cutted some of the bread.

She was completely focues on her task. She turned around and nearly jumped when she saw madi sitting at the table. She just sat there in her dirty white dress and looked at clarke. "I'm sorry. I just didn't hear you. You scared me for a second." Clarke was surprised by the little laugh that came from madi. "I know. I tried to be extra quiet with my feet." Madi giggled again and clarke couldn't help but smile.

She was surprised that madi looked like she was in a good mood. She had expected that madI would be in a bad mood after yesterday but she also didn't want to remind madi about it. "Are you hungry?" Clarke asked and madi dodded heavily. Clarke laughed and placed the two bowls on the table. Madi grabed some bread and fruit the minute clarke had placed it on the table. Clarke smiled at her again. "Are you from the sky?" Madi asked after a while. Clarke froze a little. Had madi heard about her? Clarke nodded lightly and madis smile grew bigger. "Did you live in the clouds?" Clarke laughed. "No,madi. I didn't. I lived on a huge ship in space." She replied. "Could you see the stars?", madi asked with a full mouth. Clarke nodded.Madis smile grew even bigger.

She grabed more berries and put a handful in her mouth. "How old are you, madi?" Clarke asked curious. "This is my sixth summer." Madi answered. Clarke was really surprised because madi looked way younger than 6. She was just small. "Wow" Clarke whisperd and she saw another smile on madis face. Clarke didn't want to ask and hurt madi with it but she also needed to know what had happened yesterday.

" Why were you under the floor?", clarke slowly asked. She could literally see madis smile disappear. "My blood is special", madi pointed at her wounded knees. "There are people out there who want to take me because of it. Flaimkepas", madi continued.she looked scared again and that hurt clarke. "My mommy always said that if they get me they will hurt me and I can't be a kid anymore. So whenever the flaimkepas came, my mommy put me into the hole in the floor so they wouldn't find me." Clarke felt the rage growing in her chest. Did they kill all of those people? Did they kill madis parents? She saw a tear fall down madis cheek.

Clarke stood up and kneelt in front of madi. "Hey, look at me!" She said in a soft voice. Madis green eyes met clarkes. Clarke sighed when madis eyes reminded her of lexas eyes. They looked the same. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. "They won't get yout, madi! You are safe. I won't let them take you. Never." Clarke looked deep into madis eyes. Then madi suddenly jumped up and hugged clarke tight. She placed her face on clarke's neck. Clarke stiffened for a moment but relaxed quickly and placing both arms around madi.

They stood there for a couple seconds before madi pulled away.clarke got up and now madi stood in front of her and looked up into her face. Then she hugged clarkes legs and said:" thank you, clarke!" Clarke smiled. Madi got back on to her chair and took another piece of bread. She started eating again. Clarke smiled again and knew that she would do anything to protect this little pumpkin.


	5. Six months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> Because my story has lot of mistakes, I am looking for a proofreader. I would be so thankful if anyone is interested in helping me with that.  
> So if you are interested in that, please leave a comment :)  
> Michelle

Chapter 5: six months later

 

**Six months later...**

"Where have you been, young lady?" Clarke yelled from the door of their cabin, when madi stooped her horse in front of the stable. Clarke quickly walked over there and was really relieved when she saw that madi was completely fine. "I was picking some berries in the woods", madi replied. Madi jumped of her horse and looked at clarke. "Without telling me? Madi! I was so worried!" Clarke was kinda angry but also just really happy that madi was fine. She kneelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

Madi coughed. "Clarke you're crushing me!" Clarke immediately let go of her and looked at her with worry. "I'm kidding, clarke!" Madi laughed. "Sorry. I was just so worried! Never do that again! You hear me, Madi? Never!", Clarke said serious and madi looked a little bit intimidated. "Yes, clarke. Sorry", madi quickly responded. Clarke didn't mean to scare madi. "Yeah, Yeah. Now go and wash yourself! Dinner is almost ready. Give me the reins. I will take ares into the stable." Madi gave her the reins and then ran towards the cabin.

Clarke looked at her for a couple seconds before taking madis horse, Ares,  into the stable. She gave him some water and fresh hay. Clarke exited the stable and took a look around the village. In those past six months they really made some changes in the village. In the first to weeks, clarke ckeaned the other cabins. It was really hard to remove all the blood but after a couple of weeks she had cleaned all of them. Later on clarke went from cabin to cabin and searched for food, clothes, weapons and stuff they could use or need. She even found some art supplies. She teached madi how to draw, paint and sketch. Now madi loves to draw.

They stayed in the cabin where she had found madi because it used to be where madi lived with her parents. They now call it their home and over the past few months clarke and madi had gotten really close. Clarke saw madi as her own daughter but both of them knew that clarke wasn't really madis mother but it felt like it for both of them. Clarke loves madi with all her heart and same for madi with clarke. 

Clarke often thought of her family and friends. She had not seen any of them since she left camp jaha. Sometimes she really missed them. Clarke had told madi all it about them and madi loved to hear storys about her mom, the doctor, about raven, her best friend who loves to blow up thinks. Madi loved these stories bit the stories about octavia she loved the most. Octavia grew up under the floor just like madi did. MadI always told clarke that octavia is her favourite from all of them and murphy was the one she disliked the most. One evening clarke even told her about lexa. Only good think though. She left out the part with the betrayal. Madi already knew about lexa, the commander. Her parents used to tell her stories about the commander. Of course they did. It was a grounder village and every grounder loved their heda. So clarke was less surprised that madi already knew about lexa.

Clarke snapped back from her memories because a big raindrop landed on her face. "Nice..." She said to herself and walked towards the cabin. It was already getting dark and inside the cabin were lit dozens of candles. There was also a fire and the fireplace. Madi was sitting right in front of it and was drawing in her sketchbook. Madi looked up when she heard the door fall into its look. Madi smile and held up her sketchbook. It was a beautiful drawing of the forest. Clarke returned madis smile and felt really proud. The drawing was truly amazing. Madi was really talented. She returned to her drawing and clarke made her way to the kitchen. Dinner was cooking over the small fire. Clarke had hunted a deer earlier this week and clarke used it's meat to make a soup that day. 

When dinner was ready, she called madi and they ate while talking about their day. After they had finished dinner, they played a little bit before it was time for bed. "Now chop chop. Get ready!" Clarke told madi for the third time now. Madi groaned in response but made her way to the bathroom. When she was ready, she walked to their bedroom and hopped into her bed. Clarke was already waiting for her there. " which story do you want to hear tonight?" Clarke asked her and madi quickly responded with:" tell me about the two headed deer again, pleaseee." Clarke couldn't help but smile and replie:"Again? I have told you that story so often!" Madi giggled and laid down. "I love that story", madi said and clarke started telling her about the deer she first saw when she came to earth. Madi was asleep only a few minutes later.

Clarke tugged the blanked tighter around madi and placed the stuffed bear next to her after picking it up from the ground.  She blew out all of the candles except for two and then left the room as quiet as possible. She cleaned the cabin a little bit and placed some new wood into the fire, so it would burn all night. She locked the door and blew out the candles. After all of that she went back to their bedroom and slipped into her own bed after checking on madi on last time. She fell asleep quickly but she woke up only a few hours later because of a small scream. Madi was having a nightmare again. Clarke quickly got out of her bed and walked over to madis bed. She slipped under madis blanket and pulled her to her chest while whispering:" shhh. You're safe, madi. You're fine." Madi relaxed after a while and slept more peaceful with clarke holding her. Clarke could relax herself. She fell asleep short after.


	6. Long time no see

Chapter 6: long time no see 

The sun came through the window and was shining directly into clarkes face. It made her want to turn but then she felt madi against her shoulder. She stopped moving because she didn't want to wake up madi. She looked at madi and saw that she was still sleeping. She smiled and got out of madi's bed. She left the room and went straight for the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She brushed her hair and then headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. About an hour later, it was time to wake up madi. She went back to their room and sat down on the edge of madis bed. She leant over and gave madi a kiss to the forehead. She whisperd:" wake up, my little natblida." Madi slowly opened her eyes and groaned when the sun hit her eyes. "It's way too early!", madi just said and clarke gave out a laugh. " I let you sleep longer than usual and training begins in one hour."

Madi sat up and gave clarke a smile. She loved training. Clarke trained her a few times a week and she always really enjoys it. Clarke gave madi another kiss to the forehead and then left the room. Not even 5 minutes later madi walked into the kitchen. They ate while talking about what they had planned that day and after madi got ready they were ready to start their day.

Madi got dressed and ran outside. The loved feeding the horses. She gave each horse some hay and fresh water while clarke was inside cleaning the kitchen. But she followed madi after about 15 minutes. 

They spend most of the morning traing outside. Clarke was teaching madi how to use a sword. After training they played hide and seek for an hour. Clarke teached her a few weeks after she had gotten there. 

At around 12:30 clarke went inside to make some lunch. She finished making some sandwiches and then cleaned herself in the bathroom. She got the sandwiches from the kitchen and made her way back outside. "Madi?" Clarke yelled to tell her lunch is ready. madi wasn't where clarke saw her when she went inside. she started looking for madi because she couldn't hear or see madi. She looked for a couple of minutes. She walked through the entire village but she couldn't find madi. She started to worry. She went around the corner towards the gate of the village. Clarke froze and dropped the plate with the sandwiches when she finally spotted madi.

Madi was standing a couple feet away from the gate, talking to a grounder. Clarke didn't know him and the only thing she saw that he was a male young grounder. "MADI!" Clarke shouted and madi turned to look at her. Clarke ran towards her. Madi took a few steps away from the gate. Clarke stopped behind her and pulled her away from the gate even more. Clarke checked madi for any injuries and when shwe didn't see any, she looked at the grounder who was still standing in the same place. Clarke pulled madi behind herself and then focused on the grounder again.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Clarke wanted to know. The grounder didn't answer and clarke wasn't sure if he even spoke English. Madi moved behind her but clarke ignored it. "What do you want?" Clarke asked again. The grounder took a look over his shoulder and then looked back to clarke. "I'm just the scout", he just replied. Clarke looked at him confused and took a look into the woods where the grounder had looked to a few seconds ago. That's when she noticed. Grounders riding towards them. Clarke swallowed hard and lpoked back to the grounder in front of her. His stare was so intense that clarke backed up a little bit, still keeping madi behind her. She turned a little bit so she could see madi. Madi looked worried so clarke gave her a big smile before turning back to the grounder who was still staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

In that moment the first grounders approached the gate and stopped in front of it. What is going on? What does this mean? Clarke stared at them when a few of them lined up in front of the gate. She heard madis hard breathing and clarke squeezed her arm lightly ro calm her down a bit. "Clarke, what is going on?" Madi whisperd. "I don't know." She replied. "Clarke?" The grounder from before asked harsh. His voice had an undertone of disbelieve. "Clarke kom skaikru?" He asked again. He had his answer when clarke didn't answer him. The grounder took a step back and clarke was just confused. How did he know who she was. What the actual fuck is going on? And what's with all the grounders? Clarke had all these questions in her head.

Grounders where still approaching but then nearly all of them looked back. A few of them looked kinda scared. What the-. A familiar voice cut off her thoughts. The grounders in front moved to the sides so there was a path. A person with a hood came to shight. The person was wearing a long coat. Under the hood, clarke could see some brown braids. The grounder walked straight towards the gate. The grounder stopped right in front of it and took of the hood. Clarke could see her face now. She froze and held her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked in disbelieve. She could feel madi move behind her again but she stopped when clarke tightend her grip around her arm a little bit. Clarke stared at lexa. Lexa did the same. Lexa was just as shocked as clarke. Lexa had tried to find clarke so many times but she never found her and neither did her best warrior. Now she was just standing in front of her. Here in the middle of nowhere. In the middle of the wood clan. What the hell was she doing here? Lexa foused on clarke again. She was still staring at her.

Clarke finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here? And what's with the army?" She asked lexa and pointed at the warriors next to lexa. "The winter festival in polis." Lexa replied. Clarke gave lexa a confused look. Of course did clarke nor know what that was. How could she. Lexa mentally slapped herself. "It's a festival to welcome the winter in polis. Trikru is heading there right now." Clarke just stared at her, so lexa explained further. "We wanted to spend the night here in the wood village." And again clarke looked confused. "The wood village." Lexa pointed at the village behind clarke. Now lexa was confused. Did clarke not know where she was?

"The wood village?" Clarke asked even more confused. "Do you not know where you are,klark?" Lexa asked while staring directly into clarkes eyes. Clarke finally realised that it was the name of the village she had lived in for the last six months. She never knew. She will ask madi about it later. "Of course I know where I am!" Clarke snapped back at lexa. Lexa tried to ignore the rude undertone in clarkes voice. "Where is gufus?" Lexa wanted to know. Clarke had no idea what lexa was talking about. Lexa noticed the look on clarke's face and felt her patience fade. "Gufus! Head of the wood village!" Lexa said a little bit louder.

Lexa started to get a little bit angry. Clarke had no idea who that gufus was but even if he had lived here she wouldn't know because everyone from this village except madi was dead. Lexa saw the dark expression on clarkes face. "What?" Lexa asked harsh. Madi moves behind lexa again and was now holding onto lexas thigh. Clarke broke the stare and looked at the warrior next to lexa . Trikru. Lexa saw clarkes eyes wander to the guards. That's when she noticed the small hand on clarke's inner thigh. Lexas brows went up. Lexa hadn't even noticed the little girl clinging onto clarkes thighs until now. Lexa got more confused by the second.

Clarke looked back to lexa and noticed that lexa was staring at madis hand on her thigh. Lexas eyes met clarkes again. They both just looked at each other for a few seconds. It felt more like hours to clarke. Lexa was the one who broke the silence this time. "Could someone tell me what is going on here? Before I lose my patience completely!" When lexas harsh voice broke the silence clarke finally explained. "No one else is in this village."Some of the warriors gasped. "What do you mean?" Lexa asked clarke.

"Where is gufus?" She added. "Dead, I assume." Clarke answered. "Dead?" Lexa asked in disbelieve. "Yes. Everyone was dead when I came here.slaughtered." Even more gasping from the warriors next to lexa. "Impossible! The wood clan is a peaceful clan." Lexa threw at clarke, who looked bit offended by it. "70 people dead! I found the first ones in the woods." She pointed at the woods behind the grounders before continuing:" 65 more people within the walls of the village. You didn't know?" Clarke asked lexa.

"When did it happen?" "A few days before I got here. About 7 months ago." Clarke could see the rage on lexas face, when she leant over to the grounder, madi was talking to earlier. "Na dula op ai nou get in disha?" She snapped at him. "Oso don nou been informed hashta em. Chek au bilail wanheda ste de jos one chon knows of em." He answered with a nod towards clarke. She froze when she heard 'wanheda' from him. " sha. Chek a bilaik em." She told him while looking at clarke.

Madi moved behind clarke and whispered:"clarke?" Clarke turned a little bit to the side so she could look at madi. "Everything is fine!" She whispered back. Lexa was staring at them and when clarke noticed she pushed madi behind her legs again. Then she met lexas stare but lexa broke it because she leant over to the grounder again. "Chon ste de goufa?" She asked him. He stared at madi and clarke for a second before answering:" Ai don't get in, heda" Now clarke was staring at lexa. Lexa met clarkes eyes. "So, will you let us in or do we have to sleep outside?" Lexa asked clarke. Clarke could see that lexa wasn't very pleased and she definitely didn't want that the grounders would fight their way in. Definitely not! Not with madi.

"Sure." Clarke said slow. "Come in" Lexa gave the guard at the gate a nod. He understood and opened the gate. Lexa turned towards the grounders and yelled:" get in. Prepare the camp and get the tents ready!" The first warriors made their way into the camp and clarke took a few steps back, so madi and her wouldn't get stomped to death. It took a few minutes until all the grounders had made their way inside.

Now there was only lexa and a guard left.Both of them we're walking towards clarke and madi. "I'm glad I've found you!" Lexa whispered to clarke. "Me,too" Clarke whispered back. Clarke was still angry that lexa betrayed her and left to die but she was also very happy to see lexa. She had missed her and she had not realised it until now. Clarke noticed lexas tiny smile. Madi moved again and was now reaching around clarkes thigh completely. Lexas smile faded when she noticed the tiny arms hugging clarkes thigh.

Lexa could feel clarkes stare but she didn't care right now. "And you are?" Lexa asked madi in a quiet voice and took a step towards clarke and madi. Clarke backed up immediately. Lexa stopped in her movement and looked up to meet clarkes eyes. Clarke shook her head but madi let go of clarkes thigh and looked around clarke towards lexa. Lexa noticed and looked down to her. Madi quickly hid behind clarke again. Lexa giggled and the noise made clarkes eyes snap back to lexas. "Bants osir!" Lexa told the guard who was standing a couple feet behind her. He nodded and left. Lexa watched him leave.Then she looked back to clarke. Clarke tried to show lexa know emotion but lexa could clearly see the fear. And the anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Na dula op ai nou get in disha?- Why have I not been informed?
> 
> Oso don nou been informed hashta em. Chek au bilail wanheda ste de jos one chon knows of em.- We have not been informed about it. Looks like wanheda is the only one who knows of it.
> 
> Sha. Chek a bilaik em.- yes. LookS like she does.
> 
> Chon ste de goufa?- who is the child? 
> 
> Ai don't get in,heda.- I don't know, commander.
> 
> Bants osir!- leave us!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

 

"I'm sorry" Lexa whisperd before she could stop herself. Clarke looked surprised but then she nodded because she didn't know what to say. She met lexas stare. Both of them were silent because neither of them knew what to say. Madi was leaning against clarke. Clarke knew that she was exhausted from all the standing. Madi looked up to her and clarke saw how tired madi was from just standing there and hiding behind her.

She picked madi up and placed her onto her hips so she was comfortable. Madi rested her head on clarke's shoulder, her arms were around clarke's neck and madis legs were around clarke's lower waist. Clarke held her in place with both arm. Madi yawned against clarkes neck and clarke smiled. She forgot about lexa for a second but then she realised that lexa was still standing a couple feet away from her. Lexa was staring at them and clarke could clearly see the shocked look on lexas face.

Lexa was staring at madi and when she noticed that clarke was watching her, she looked up and met clarkes eyes. They just stared at each other. But then they both heard a small voice interrupting the silence. "Clarke?" Madi asked quiet nearly whispering. "Mhmm?" Clarke simply replied. "Did you feed ares this morning?" Madi wanted to know. Clarke laughed and answered:" that's what you are concerned about right now?". Madi lifted her head and lookedat clarke serious. She wasn't joking. "Have you or haven't you?" Madi asked completely serious.

Lexa let out a giggle which made clarke turn her head back to lexa. "Heda?", interrupted a voice next to them. Lexa turned to see who is was. A guard. "Sha?" Lexa asked him. "Yu tent ste ogud." He said. "Mochof", lexa said to him. The guard nodded and then left them alone again. Lexa turned back to clarke and said:" I should go then." Clarke nodded slowly because she had not understood a single word of what the two grounders just talked about. "See you later?" Lexa asked clarke while looking directly into her eyes. Clarke thought about it for a second before replying:" I'd love that." Lexa couldn't help but smile. Lexa left without another word but she felt clarke follow her after a few seconds.

Lexa walked to her tent and clarke and madi went to their cabin. Clarke noticed that madi fell asleep when she arrived at the cabin so she just grabed on of the blankets and put madi down onto the furs in front of the fire and placed the blaket over madi. Luckily madi didn't wake up and clarke sat down in the kitchen for a second. She had to process that lexa was here. She had really missed her but she was also still angry at her. Not as much as in the beginning but still kinda much.

She looked over to madi. She can not let anyone find out about madis nightblood. Not even lexa. Never. Clarke let out a long breath. What now? She checked her watch. 4 pm. She could use the time of madi sleeping for a shower. A shower build of an old pipe. Only cold water though. It didn't bother clarke but it definitely bothered madi. She hated that thing and always used the bathtub. But clarke had no time for a bath. She headed towards the bathroom after checking on madi on last time. She closed the bathroom door and quickly took off her dirty clothes before getting under the cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Yu tent ste ogud.- your tent is ready. 
> 
> Mochof- Thanks.


	9. A visit

Chapter 9: 

Clarke had tried to close the door as quiet as possible but it was still kinda loud. She had hoped that it didn't wake up madi but it did. Clarke did not notice under the shower though. Madi stayed in front of the fireplace because the was warm and cosy. She just grabed her sketchbook from the small table in the corner and sat down on the furs again. She started drawing and after a few minutes someone knocked on the front door. Madi knew she wasn't allowed to open the door but she was curious who it was.

She wanted to check and then get clarke from the bathroom, but she froze when she saw who was standing outside their cabin. Lexa. She could see her through the glass of the door. Lexa had definitely seen her and madi didn't know what to do. She can't just ignore her and leave to get clarke now. It's heda! She thought. She took slow and small steps towards the door. She opened it and saw lexa smiling at her. "Hi" Lexa said in the softest voice ever. It even surprised herself. Madi looked up to her. Madi was so small compered to lexa. Madi head only reached lexas hips. Madi didn't know what to do or what to say. Lexa was intimidating her. "Can I come in?" Lexa asked and madi moved to the side to let lexa enter. Lexa unterstood and walked into the cabin.

Madi closed the door behind them and then looked back to lexa who was looking at her. Madi walked past her towards the fire. She knew that clarke would be mad because she opened the door and let lexa in. Lexa followed her into the livingroom and watched madi sitting down in front of the fire, picking up her sketchbook. Madi started drawing. Lexa was now standing in the middle of the room. It was awkward and made her feel uncomfortable. Madi notice and patted onto the fur next to her. Lexa understood and sat down next to madi. Madi focused on her drawing again.

The drawing she had started before lexa interrupted her. A drawing of clarke. Lexa shifted next to her and asked:" Where is clarke?" Madi looked up to her and then pointed at the bathroom door. "She's showering, I think." She put her attention back to her drawing. Now lexa could see the drawing for the first time and was shocked. She sighed and whispered:" Wow! " it was a beautiful drawing. "You're gifted!" Lexa told madI who giggled because of it. "Thanks" She replied shy. "What's your name?"lexa wanted to know and madi hasitated. Lexa noticed and raised her brows. But she was interrupted before she could say anything about it. The bathroom door crashed into the wall.


	10. A visit- part two

Chapter 10: A visit- part two.

 

When clarke had opened the bathroom door a few seconds ago, she nearly blacked out when she saw someone sitting next to madi on the furs. Even though the person had the back towards clarke, she knew it was lexa. She slammed the door open and it hit the wall with full force. Madi and lexa turned in the same moment. "Madi!" Clarke nearly screamed louder than she actually wanted. Madi was by her side only a second later.

Clarke looked at lexa who looked really surprised. Lexa saw how furious clarke was and it kinda shocked her. Why was clarke so angry? Like she would hurt a child. It hurt her feeling a little. She stood up and began:" sorry. I didn't mean to bother but-" she looked at madi. "Madi let me in so I thought it would be fine." Madi looked a little bit scared and clarke immediately felt sorry for her rage. She kneelt next to madi and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before getting back up. Lexa was confused. Who is this child? Where are her parents? It can't be clarke's child, it was to old. But who is she then? All of those questions were in lexas head.

She looked from madi to clarke. She looked still angry. "You are still angry because of mount weather. I understand that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I had to. For my people. You would have done the same!" Lexas words where full of emotions and surprised clarke. "I know" She answerd quiet after a while. Now lexa was even more confused. "You're not angry?" She asked surprised. "I'm not angry about the fact that you made a deal, I'm angry about the the fact that you left me. But I can also somehow understand why you did it. And you're right. I would have done the same thing. I would have taken the deal but I would have never just left you there to die. And it hurts me that you did. After everything. That's what I'm still angry about." Clarke replied after a moment of thinking.

Lexa was speechless and didn't know what to say. After taking that all in she whisperd:" it was the hardest decision i've ever made." Clarke held her breath. Wow. Such a confession from lexa. Clarke was shook. Madi took a step into lexas direction. "Leksa?" She asked after a moment of hesitation. Clarke quickly grabed madis arm and pulled her back. Lexa looked at them but then replied:" Yeah? " as soft as she could. She noticed how clarke froze next to madi. But she turned her attention back to madi who tried to take another step towards her but was stopped by clarke's grip again. Lexa asked herself:What the heck is going on with her? "No!" Clarke said to madi nearly whispering.

Madi looked into clarkes eyes which were clearly telling her to stop but she didn't want to stop. "Clarke?" Lexa asked and clarke could hear the pain in lexas voice. She looked at her, then back to madi. Clarke shook her head and just said:"No!" "Why? I don't think she is going to hurt me! She's nice!" Madi replied before lexa could even think about an answer. What is going on here? Lexa thought. She looked at clarke with the hope of an explanation but clarke's attention was in madi."madi!" Clarke just said and it seem like madi knew what clarke was talking about. Madis eyes met lexas and it nearly was like she was giving lexa an apology with her eyes.

Lexa gave madi the tiniest nod ever and then said:" I should go now. It's getting kinda late." Clarke knew that that wasn't the reason lexa wanted to leave. She wanted to leave bacause of clarkes strange behaviour. Lexa turned around and took a few steps towards the door but then she was surprised when she heard clarkes voice. " stop, please! Don't go!" Clarke sounded like she was in the edge of breaking. She sounded like she was about to smile. Clarke didn't even know why she said it but now it was too late. Lexa turned around and looked at clarke. "I'm sorry" Clarke whisperd. Lexa was confused.

"What are you sorry for?" Lexa asked her but clarke had no idea. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she didn't know what to say. That's when madi answered in her place. " gon ething!" Clarke had no idea what it meant she she heard lexa gasp a little. "Madi!" Clarke said amused. Madi giggled before adding:" Em loves yu ba won't admit em." Clarke understood the word love and knew it was bad. But lexa laughed. A beautiful sound, clarke thought. "What did she say?" She asked lexa. "Nothing!" Lexa and madi replied at the same time and both of them laughed. Clarke couldn't help but smile.

Lexa noticed that is was getting dark outside. She looked back to clarke and madi and said:" I really should return to my people now. They are probably wait for me." Clarke nodded. She knew that lexa had to return to her people but she also didn't want lexa to leave. Lexa returned the nod and then looked at madi. Madi was clinging to clarkes thigh again and lexa gave her a smile. "See ya, Leksa" Madi said. She definitely had that from clarke. Lexa laughed. She turned around and walked to the door. She opened it and turned towards them again. "See ya, madi." Madi giggled and hid behind clarke. Lexa gave both of them a smile and then left the cabin. Madi and clarke watched her leave and when she was gone, clarke turned around.

Madi was already looking up to her with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, clarke! I know that I'm not supposed to open the door but I was curious and when I saw heda I didnt know what to do so I just let her in" Madi said so fast that it was hard to keep track of what she was saying. "Hey! Calm down. It's ok. I'm not mad." She gave madi a hug and smiled. "Are you hungry?" Clarke asked her. "Definitely!" Clarke laughed and got back up. "I will make dinner then"

After they had eaten dinner, they spend most of the evening playing and drawing. When it was after 10pm, they both got into their beds. Clarke had told madi about octavia as a bedtime story again. They both fell asleep pretty quickly and clarke dreamt of lexas dark green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Gon ething!- For everything! 
> 
> Em loves yu ba won't admit em.- she loves you but won't admit it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

When the sun hit clarke's face she just wanted to go back to sleep but after she had checked her watch she knew it was time to get up and start the day. 

It was 8:05 am. She got out of bed and left the room without waking up madi. She went to the bathroom and got herself ready. She brushed her teeth and hair. She washed her face and braided her hair. It wasn't perfect but the four braids would keep the hair out of her face during the day.

 She walked to the kitchen when she was ready in the bathroom. She prepared the breakfast and sat down on the bench. She grabed her sketchbook and started to sketch a little bit. 

Not even 30 minutes later, madi trotted into the kitchen, yawning like crazy. Clarke laughed. "You could just go back to bed, you know" She said when madi sat down next to her. "I know but I don't want to." Madi replied. There was too much going on.

 She could hear the people outside. Warriors changing posts, other people making fires in the cold morning air. Winter was coming. They could feel it. It got colder by the day. At least they had a fire in the cabin which prevented that the cabin would get cold. 

Clarke looked at madi who was staring outside the window. She was watching the grounders. Madi turned her head to look at clarke and then she took a deep breath like she was annoyed. Clarke asked:" What is it?" With a slight of amusement of it. Madi looked so annoyed that clarke also kinda worried but the face madi made was so funny that it was hard to not laugh. But then madi said:" I wish I could go out there." And clarke's smile faded. 

Clarke knew that madi would love to go outside and be around people but she also knew that they have to be careful. Nobody could know of madi's nightblood. Clarke wanted madi to have a normal - normal as possible- childhood. When people would find out about madis nightblood they would take her and turn her into a soldier, so she maybe could become heda someday. She wouldn't let that happen. 

"I know, but we have to be careful. How about we eat and then we go and feed the horses?" Clarke suggest and she was how madis eyes lit up. "Yes, please!" Clarke laughed at madis reaction and they both started eating.

 Madi finished extra quickly and was already dressed when clarke was done with breakfast. Clarke quickly cleaned the kitchen and then got dressed herself.

 Madi was already waiting in the hallway and she jumped up when she saw clarke. She grabed her boots and coat. Clarke did the same and they both put them on. Madi was ready and ran towards the door. 

"Wait!" Clarke said loud and madi stooped and turned around. Clarke grabed a hat from the shelf and when madi saw it she groaned. "Really?" She asked annoyed but clarke put the hat on madis head anyways and kneelt in front of her. She tugged madis hair behind her tiny ears and said:" I don't want you to get sick!" Madi rolled her eyes and turned towards the door again. She opened it and stepped outside.


	12. (Not a chapter)

Hi :)

I just want to say thank you. I know my writing isn't the best same for my grammer, I'm working on that ;) Anyways still thanks for all the kudos.   
Have a nice day ♡  
Michelle


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

 

The cold air hit madi in the face and she held her breath for a second. She got used to the cold and took another step. She turned her head to look at clarke, who gave her a nod.

 Madi ran of towards the stable. Clarkes chest filled with love. She smiled and followed madi. They fed the horses and gave them fresh water. 

Madi was talking to her small horse, Ares, about the meeting she had with the great heda. Clarke adored it and smiled. She loved madi so much. 

Neither of them knew lexa was standing in the shadows of the stable. She was watching them and was careful that they would not see her. Her heart was beating so hard that she could her it in her own ears.

 She realised how much she had missed clarke. Now she was listening to her laughing made her chest fell all warm. The last time she had that feeling a long time ago. When she was with costia. Lexa tried to ignore it but that was hard. Madi and clarke giggled and it made lexa happy.

 She looked at them one last time and then left to get back to her tent. She needed to see indra. Indra was already waiting in front of the tent. She bowed a little when she saw lexa. Lexa nodded and she wanted to get inside the tent but then she noticed clarke in the corner of her eye. 

She turned a little bit to see her better. Clarke was standing on the road and was looking at lexa. Lexa smiled at her before rushing into the tent.

 Indra looked at clarke for another second but turned to follow lexa when she saw madi appear next to clarke. 

Clarke felt madis hand in her own. "Do you think she likes me?" Madi asked clarke with a tone of hope in her voice. " of course! How could she not?" Clarke replied and madi smiled. 

That day was really cold and madis cheeks and nose started to turn red from the cold wind. It was time to go back into the warmth of their cabin. 

Clarke used the time to clean the cabin while madi was sitting in front of the fire playing with the doll she bought at niylahs a couple weeks ago. 

Clarke was cleaning their room when madi heard laughter from outside. She stood up and walked to the window to see who was out there. 

Three children were playing with a ball that was made out of several leather strips. The kids were around her own age and had braided hair. 

Madi watched them and she really wanted to go outside to play with them but she knew that clarke probably wouldn't allow it. Madi hasitated. Clarke was still cleaning. Maybe madi could go outside for a couple of minutes without clarke to notice that she was gone.

 Madi focused on the kids again and her decision was made. She quickly grabed her coat, boots and hat. She went outside and closed the door behind her. Extra quiet. 

The three kids turned around when they heard madi approach them."hello" Madi nervously said. "Do you wanna play?" The oldest of them asked her with a smile. She was about two heads taller than madi and her red hair was in multiple braids. 

Madi nodded and smiled. "Nice. I'm fila", the girl said and then pointed at the boy next to her. "That's nic. " and then she pointed to the other girl and said:" and that's nari". Madi smiled and she knew that she probably found friends. "I'm madi" 

The three kids all smiled at her. "Let's go then!" Fila said and kicked the ball to madi who smiled and then kicked the balm to nic. They started playing and they moved to the direction of the tents. They were near the main fire but nobody really noticed them. Madi saw a few people around the fire . 

A few men were eating and some women were braiding each others hair. That's when madis eyes met dark green ones. Madi stopped and looked at lexa who was smiling at her while she got her hair braided. Madi smiled and waved at her. 

Lexa returned the gesture and saw the other three children look at madi in disbelieve. Madi ran off and lexa started to think of clarke again. Did she know that madi was outside? Probably not. Lexa giggled at the thought which led the woman behind the to look at her but when her eyes met lexas, she quickly returned to braiding lexas hair. 

Meanwhile clarke had finished cleaning the bedroom and made her way back to the livingroom. Madi wasn't in front of the fire, where clarke had last seen her. "Madi?" No answer. Clarke checked for madis coat and boots. Gone.

 She was worried. She ran outside. "Madi?" She yelled and a few grounders looked in her direction. And again: ni answers. She made her way into the village. She yelled for madi a couple of times but she got no response. She didn't see her either.

She passed many grounders and could literally feel their stares. She also heard there whispers but luckily she did not understand them. Probably better. She ignored them. 

She needed to find madi. Now! Clarke didn't see her but madi was extremely near. Madi couldn't hear her because she was way to focused to the game. 

The four kids where near the fire again. There were only a few guard sitting at it. Lexa and indra were also sitting at on one of the benches near the fire. Madi hadn't noticed them because her attention was at the game. 

She didn't realise how near she had gotten to the fire until she fell over a pair of feet. She landed in the ground and a few people around them gasped. Madi felt her hand ache when a pair of strong hands pulled her back to her feet. 

Madi lifted her head to see the person she had just stumbled over. Madi was looking into lexas green eyes. Worry in them. Madi took a few steps backwards. She was scared. 

" I'm so sorry, heda. Im so so sorry. I didn't mean to-" she was interrupted by clarke's voice. "Madi!" Clarke could be madi standing right in front of lexa. She had seen madi fall and then ran over immediately. "Madi!" She yelled again and madi turned in the moment clarke had approached them. 

Clarke kneelt in front of madi. "Are you ok?" She asked. Her voice full of worry and fear. Madi nodded once and turned back to lexa to thank her for helping her up. Lexa was still smiling at her but then it suddenly disappeared. Madi followed lexas eyes to her hand. 

Black blood was dripping to the ground. Lexa gasped and that made indra turn her head towards them. When she saw the blood as well she gasped herself. Clarke was confused and looked down to madis hand. She saw the blood and quickly grabed madis forearm and pulled her behind her own back when lexa rose to her feet slowly. 

Lexa took a couple steps towards them. Her head full of questions. Wow! A nightblood. She couldn't believe it. 

Her eyes met clarkes when she was only a couple of feet away from clarke who was protecting madi behind her. " She's a nightblood!" Lexa said so quiet that clarke had problems understanding her. Clarke froze which led lexa to continue:" I'm not going to hurt her, klark! Clam down, beja(*please)! 

Clarke relaxed a little bit but she still looked like she didn't belive lexa. "Clarke! Look at me! I won't touch her. You can trust me!" Lexa said a little bit louder but still quiet enough so nobody else would hear them. 

"Yeah, like I could trust you at mount weather?" Clarke snapped. Lexa felt a sharp pain in her chest and she tried to show no emotion on her face. She managed to keep her face free of emotions. She took a deep breath and looked back to clarke. 

"I know you are still angry. Believe me. But I would never hurt a child. Nightblood or not!" Lexa said kinda angry. A few warriors around them looked up and watched them. A few of them noticed madis black blood. Clarke quickly tore of a piece of madi's shirt and used it as a bandage. 

Lexa had noticed the worried look she had in her face when she looked at the people around them. Lexa knew that clarke would attack anyone who would even get close to madi. 

" Let's continue this conversation in my tent. In private!" Lexa said with a voice that made clarke follow lexa immediately when she turned around towards her tent. Clarke picked up madi and whisperd her that everything is going to be ok and clarke would not let anyone hurt her or take her.


	14. The talk

Chapter 14: the talk 

 

Lexa was sitting in her throne when clarke entered the tent with madi in her arms. Lexa pointed at the bench which was standing across the throne. Clarke sat down and placed madi in her lap. Madi was kinda hugging her and she was burying her face in clarkes blonde hair. 

Clarke was rubbing madis back to calm her down. "A nightblood?" Lexa asked clarke after a few seconds. Clarke nodded and lexa continued:" Why? How? How is it possible that you have a nightblood child?" Lexa had so many questions. She noticed that clarke was still hasitating.

 She was about to say something about it but then clarke answerd. "Like I already told you, when I got here everyone was dead. I searched the entire village for anyone who had survived but I found no one. Then I got to the last cabin. I found-"  she stopped talking because she didn't want to talk about madis dead parents.

 Clarke shook her head at lexa who seemed to understand and then continued. "I looked in every room but at first I found no one. But then I heard her and found her in a hole in the floor. She was the only survivor" Clarke tried to calm herself down by taking a couple of deep breaths.

 "I had no knowledge of a nightblood in this village." Lexa thought out loud. "If I would have, she would be training in polis right now!" She added. "No!" Clarke said louder than she had intended. Lexa was surprised. "What?" She asked clarke. "No, madi will not go to polis. Never!" Clarke started to get angry but also scared. She pulled madi closer to her chest. When lexa did not say anything, clarke tried again. "Madi will not go to polis! Under no circumstances! There are enough nightbloods, they don't need her!" Clarke was now yelling at lexa. 

Clarke didn't know, lexa thought. "After mount weather the ice queen used the chaos for an ambush. The Queen always wanted to rule the 12 clans by herself. She and her warriors came at night. They killed seven guards and all 14 nightbloods in their sleep." Lexa could her her own voice break and she could feel how her eyes filled with tears. She quickly tried to blink them away. She could hear clarke gasp for air.

"I thought I was the last one" Lexa added whispering. Clarke was shocked. She felt terribly sorry for lexa but that changed nothing. She wouldn't let madi go to polis to be trained to be commander. No way. 

Clarke looked from madi to lexa. She saw the tears in lexas eyes. She felt so bad for her. She knew that lexa had loved her nightbloods. Clarke looked at madi for a second and then she placed madi on the bench. She whispered: "everything is going to be ok. I'm right back." She got up and took a couple steps towards lexa who was standing in front of her throne. 

Lexa gave her an confused look and clarke stopped only for a second before she took three more steps towards lexa. Now clarke was standing right in front of lexa. Clarke held her hands up to show lexa what she was going to do. Lexa looked at clarke's hands and she did not understand what clarke wanted but then clarke pulled her into a hug. 

Lexa froze for a second but she relaxed quickly. She pulled clarke closer to her chest and placed her head on clarke's shoulder. Clarkes face was now nearly touching lexas neck and when clarke's skin touched lexas, lexa couldn't hold back a shiver. She cleared her throat and pulled back. She took a step back and looked straight into clarkes eyes. 

Clarke was mesmerised on how green lexas eyes looked and let out a small gasp. Her eyes wandered to lexas lips. She remembered when they kissed in lexas tent which made her cheeks blush. 

Lexa noticed clarkes stare and moved uncomfortably. Clarkes eyes shot back to lexas. She felt embarrassed about the fact that lexa had just caught her staring at her lips. Her cheeks blushed even more and clarke cleared her throat as well. She took a step back like lexa did a few seconds ago. She needed to get some space between them. She looked at lexa and then turned around. She walked back to madi and placed her in her lap again. 

This time madi was facing lexa as well.

"I'm so sorry,lexa! But madi won't go anywhere, even if she would be the last nightblood. I won't let that happen. If you want to take her, you will have to kill me first" Clarke said serious. 

Lexa understood. Clarke loved madi. A surprised look appeared on her face and clarke noticed it. "What?" Clarke asked her. Lexa thought about an answer but she couldn't come up with one. "Oh, nothing." She looked at madi who was still sitting in clarkes lap. Madi was just watching them. Lexa gave her a small smile and it lightend up madis face. 

Lexa looked back to clarke. "Ok" She whisperd. "Ok?"Clarke was surprised. "Sha(yes)" "just ok? You don't even try to convince me?" Clarke asked curious. "Do you want me to convince you?" Lexa replied with a smile. Clarke quickly shook her head. "See. I think I have to go now. If madi wants to,  she can come and play with the children again. You don't have to fear anyone. She is safe. Nobody will harm her. I promise!" Clarke was surprised by that. 

She looked down to madi who was already smiling at her. "Pleaseee, clarke!" Madi said in a high voice. Clarke couldn't say no. "OK but please be careful." With that madi jumped of her lap and ran towards the tent door. She was wanting for lexa. 

Lexa was looking at clarke tho. She smiled and then walked towards madi. Clarke got up and followed them. Lexa already left the tent but madi waited for clarke. Madi quickly hugged her and then followed lexa. 

Clarke walked outside and looked at them. Lexa had been waiting a couple feet away from the tent and now she was walking a bit behind madi. Clarke could see that lexa was smiling while she was listening to what madi was telling her. Clarke smiled at them and made her way to the cabin after she couldn't see then anymore. 

Clarke used the time to drink a tea and draw a little but she couldn't really focus because she was still worried about madi. After only an hour she was so worried that she really wanted to check on her. She got on her boots and coat and made her way outside. She didn't know where madi was so she decided to look where she found madi the last time. At the fire. 

It took her only a couple of minutes to get there. On her way she saw a lot of other grounders. Men, women and children. All of them looked at her but she tried to ignore them. When she got to the fire there were only two men talking to each other. But she couldn't see any children there. 

Clarke was getting more worried. Maybe lexa knew where she was. Clarke waked towards the tents. One tent especially. The only black one. Lexas tent. All the other tents were a greenish brown and way smaller than lexas. She had already noticed that when she was in there with lexa and madi. 

Now clarke was about 50 meters away from it and she stopped. She was just standing there and stared at it. A few grounders stared at her but she tried to ignore them. "Ai bet em killed em disha stegeda! Wanheda!" One of the older women said just as loud enough so clarke was able to hear it. Clarke could not understand it bur she clearly heard the word wanheda. 

Clarke turned around and looked at her but the woman quickly turned away. Clarke shook her head and turned back to the tent. She walked towards it and stopped a few feet away from it. She wasn't even sure that lexa was in there because there were no guards in front of it. She was about to walk away but then she heard laughter from inside of it. 

She opened the tent flap and entered. There were two guards on either side of the flap inside. They both looked at her but the didn't stop her from entering. 

Someone had moved the table with the benches because now they were in the other side of the tent. Lexa was sitting in her throne. Something was off about lexa. She wasn't wearing any of her armor. In front of the throne were sitting about 20 children on the floor. They were listening to what lexa was saying. Clarke took a few steps back so nobody of then would see her. She was standing next to the guard.

Clarke searched the children for madi and she found her sitting in the front sitting next to a few other girls. Clarke smiled and focused on what lexa was saying.

 " heracles had gon frag op de hydra gon kom au newanen. Em threw flaming spears gon de beast en taim em attacked em kodon one of it's melon of. Ba dei de don nou frag op de beast, instead mou grew in it's place. Den heracles lukot leaps gon his aid kom a flaming torch." 

Lexa looked up, like she was feeling clarke's presence. There she was. Standing next to a guard. They made eye contact for a second before she turned her attention back to the children. "pas an epic gonplei, de men fali flosh klin de hydra!" She ended the story and the kids cheered. "Don em kom au newanen?" One of the boys asked her. "Yu na don gon hod op gon de neson sotaim gon dig au! "Lexa replied with a small laugh. "Nau gyon au!" She added and all of the kids quickly ran out of the tent. Lexa got up as well. 

Madi stopped when she saw clarke and hugged her before she ran out the tent to follow the children. Clarke turned and watched her ran off. When she turned back, lexa stood right in front of her. Lexa had scared clarke and clarke jumped slightly. 

"Woah! You scared me!" She said laughing. Lexa took a step back, laughed and said:" sorry. That wasn't my intention."  Clarke watched her and asked:" What did you tell them?" Clarke really wanted to know because she did not understand what lexa had told them. "A story" Lexa simply replied and clarke rolled her eyes. "Come" Lexa said and walked towards another tent flap in the middle of the wall across from the tent, clarke had entered through. 

At first clarke had no idea what could be behind it but then she realised it was the door to lexas actual tent. There were another two guards next to it. Lexa was already inside when clarke followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if my trigedasleng sentences are correct. I use a app for it but sometimes it seem like the translations aren't correct. I used them anyways so don't get confused :)
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Ai bet em killed em disha stegeda! Wanheda! - I bet she killed everyone in this village! Wanheda!
> 
> Heracles had gon frag op de hydra gon kom au newanen. Em threw flaming spears gon de beast en taim em attacked em kodon one of it's melon of. Ba dei de don nou frag op de beast, instead mou grew in it's place. Den heracles lukot leaps gon his aid kom a flaming torch.- heracles had to kill the hydra to become immortal. He threw flaming spears at the beast and when it attacked he cut one of it's head of. But that did not kill the beast, instead more grew in it's place. Then heracles friend leaps to his aid with a flaming torch.
> 
> Don kom au newanen?- did he become immortal? 
> 
> Yu na don gon hod op gon de neson sotaim gon dig au!- You will have to wait for the next story to find out! 
> 
> Nau gyon au!- Now ho!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Clarke entered lexas actual tent and she stopped so her eyes could get used to the darkness in the tent. There were lit a couple candles. It wasn't really dark in there but definitely darker than the other tent and outside.

When clarke got used to the darkness, she was stunned by the tent. It was bigger than it looked from outside and in the back was a big bed with a lot of furs on it. In the middle was a big table with benches on either sides of it. On the opposite side of the bed was a big chest. It looked like it was lexas dresser because there were some clothes laying on top of it and there was nothing else that could be a dresser. Next to the chest was a big wooden bathtub. 

There were weapons everywhere. Swords, daggers, some spears amd even a bow and arrows. Wow, clarke was thinking and looked to lexa who was watching her since the moment she had entered. 

Clarke took a few more steps into the tent. "So, what's the story?" Clarke wanted to know. Lexa walked over to the table, got two cups and filled them with water. 

"When I was little, my mom always told me storys about greek mythology. I always loved them so every once in a while, I tell then to the trikru children. Today I told them about heracles and his fight against the hydra." Lexa replied as if it was one of the most normal things she does. 

Clarke started at her. "What?" Lexa asked. "Oh,nothing. I just didn't expect that you tell stories to the kids." "Why not?" Clarke thought about an answer but she couldn't find one. "I don't know." She answerd instead and her cheeks blushed a little. She turned her head quickly. She hoped lexa did not see it but she did. 

"Because I'm the big, bad commander?" Lexa asked with a smirk. "No, I didn't say that!" Clarke replied with a high voice. "But you thought it. I could see it in your face." Clarke turned back to lexa and she gave her an apologetic look. 

Lexa smiled and walked over to clarke. She handed her the cup with water. "Thanks" Clarke whisperd. "The kids really enjoy the stories and they always get so excited when I tell them that I will tell then another one. I also really like to tell then to the kids because these stories were really important to me when I was little. They still are. They helped me a lot, so I love to tell the stories to them so maybe they get as important to them as they were to me." 

Lexa immediately stopped talking. Why is she so open about it? She isn't normally. She looked at clarke who was staring at her. Clarkes gaze made her continue:" when I spend time with them, I can be myself and all of my responsibilities drop of my shoulders for a few minutes. I can be lexa and not heda." She said it so quiet that she was afraid that clarke made didn't even heard her. But she did.

Clarke didn't say anything. She was shocked by lexas confession. Lexa was so honest with her. She didn't know why but honestly, it didn't really matter in that moment. She loved this side if lexa. 

Clarke walked over to her, took the cup from lexas hand and placed it onto the table. She did the same with her own cup. She walked back to lexa who was staring at her with a confused look on her face. 

Clarke pulled her in a tight hug. Lexa couldn't help but freeze because of it but she relaxed within seconds. Nobody had that effect on her. Normally she hated body contact but with clarke it was different. She could just relax in clarkes hug. 

Lexa took a deep breath and whispered:" I'm sorry" Clarke could literally hear the pain in lexas voice. She wanted to pull back because of it but lexas grip around her waist tightend and clarke stopped moving. "For what?" She asked lexa with the softest voice ever. After a second of consideration, lexa buried her face on clarke's neck. "For everything" Lexa could hear her own voice break and she shivered. "What do you mean?" Clarke asked serious because pulling back. This time a little bit harder so lexa couldn't stop her. She looked directly into lexas eyes. 

 

Lexas eyes were filled with pain." I'm so sorry , that I just left you at the mountain.  I just left you there to die. That was never what I wanted but I had no choice. I was so scared that something would happen  to you and I could not do anything." Lexas voice broke again and her eyes filled with tears but she didn't care. 

Clarke wanted to cry herself. It hurt her to see lexa sad and broken. "I know. You did what was right for your people. I'm not mad." Clarke whisperd. "You're not?" Lexa asked just as quiet. "I was in the beginning but I realised that I would have done the same thing. So no. I'm not mad at you!" Clarke replied and smiled at her.

Lexa returned the smile. "Well, I'm sorry anyways." Lexa said while rubbing her cheeks dry. "I know" "when I heard that you didn't return to camp jaha after your victory, I was so worried. And when I heard that someone place a bounty on you, I had a few of my best men look for you but they came back with nothing. I couldn't let the ice nation capture you." Lexa added quiet and her chest filled with pain again. Costia shot to her head. 

"Really?" Clarke asked in disbelieve. Lexa nodded and smiled. Clarke returned the smile and lexas eyes wondered to clarkes lips. Only for a couple of seconds before she looked back up but there was no way that clarke hadn't noticed it. Lexas cheeks turned pink. Clarke noticed and it made her feel good. 

Lexa looked back to clarke. Their eyes met and clarke could see the embarrassment in lexas. Clarke giggled. A beautiful sound, lexa thought. All that she wanted to do was to kiss clarke. To kiss these beautiful soft lips again. Lexa leant forward a bit to show clarke what she wanted and must have understood it because she did the same. Their lips were only a few inches apart when a small voice appeared. "Clarke?" Madi asked and lexa and clarke quickly got away from each other. Clarke turned around to look at madi.

Madi was standing at the entrance and lexa tried to figure out how she passed the guards. She shook her head when she heard clarkes voice. "Madi, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask if we could eat something?" Lexa who was standing behind clake let out a giggle. Clarke looked at her and then turned her attention back to madi. "Sure, let's go." Madi waved at lexa and ran out the tent towards the cabin. She left clarke and lexa alone again but clarke walked to the flap. She turned around and looked at lexa. "See you, lexa" She left without waiting for an answer. 

She quickly followed madi. They ate lunch together and spend the rest of the day inside, drawing and playing.  After dinner, madi took a bath. Madi was in bed at around 8. After clarke had washed the dishes from dinner she also went to bed. She dreamt about beautiful green eyes. 

Clarke woke up only a couple hours later. It was still completely dark outside. She checked her watch. 2:30 am. She groaned and rolled back into her furs. She was about to fall asleep again, when she heard a noise from outside. She sat up and listened. At first she thought she had imagend it but then she heard it again. 

She immediately got up and got her gun from her bedside table. She walked straight to the door without putting on her boots or coat. She was only wearing a large shirt and some shorts. She opened the door and peeked outside. Nothing. She walked outside completely and close the door behind her as quiet as possible. Then there was this sound again. Clarke was confused. 

It kinda sounded like someone was kicking against the fire would around the corner of the cabin. Clarke walked there slowly so she wouldn't make any sounds. It was so dark outside that it was hard to see. The only light was coming from the window of the cabin. The fire was still burning. Clarke stopped at the corner, took a deep breath and jumped around the corner with her gun in front of her. Loaded and ready shoot anyone or anything dangerous. But when the person finally came to sight, she stopped in the motion and lowered her gun immediately.


	16. What are you doing?

Chapter 16

 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked surprised. Lexa was standing next to the pile of wood with messy hair, smudged warpaint and an open coat. It looked like lexa was kicking the firewood. When lexa heard her name, she looked up. Clarke! 

"Lexa! What the hell are you doing? It's the middle of the night!" Clarke said louder while putting her gun into her waistband. Lexa wasn't even listening to her. She was staring at clarke's bare legs and feet. Clarke cleared her throat and lexa looked up. 

"Hello?" Clarke asked her and took a few steps towards lexa. "Are you listening to me? Lexa?" Clarke snapped with her fingers and lexa finally responded. "After I talked to indra and the guards who were at the fire when madi fell, we had some wine. I think I had too much" Lexa leant against the wood before she continued. "I was looking for some candles but I steps in this pile of mud." She pointed at the ground and kicked the wood again.

 "Stop!" Clarke said quickly because she didn't want madi to wake up because of it. "Why?" Lexa asked serious. Clarke placed her hand to her forehead, closed her eyes to keep herself from laughing. She opened her eyes and replied. "God, you're fucking drunk!" 

She couldn't stop the giggle which escaped from her mouth. "It's not funny, klark!" Lexa said with a angry voice and clarke tried to stay serious. "No, of course not. Come on, let's get you to your tent." Clarke wanted to grab lexas arm but lexa threw her hands up and she took a step back.

 "No,wait! What about my boots?" Lexa asked. She bent down a little to point at her boots. But because of the mud, lexa slipped and landed on her back before clarke could prevent it from happening. "Oh my God" Clarke laughed and rushed over to her to help her up. "Are you ok?" She asked and help her into a sitting position. "I think so" Lexa replied, sounding a little bit confused. 

"Come on! You need to get to bed." Clarke told her and held out both of her hand to pull her up. Lexa grabed them and clarke pulled her to her feet. Clarke held her because she was afraid that lexa would fall again. "I'm so dizzy." Lexa said slowly and let herself drop against clarke. 

"Shit, lexa!" Clarke pushed her a little sp lexa was standing by herself again. But lexa didn't exactly help. "Jesus! Lexa stand straight for a second!" Lexa giggled at clarke's sentence. Clarke looked at her and was confused. "What-?" She started but then she understood. "Oh my God! No!" Lexa giggled again and let herself drop against clarke again. 

Clarke could never carry her all the way to her tent. She could inform some guards but lexa probably wouldn't like that or she could just take her to the cabin and let her sleep there. Clarke decided on the cabin because they just had to walk a couple feet to get to it. Clarke placed one arm around lexas waist and the other one was holding lexas arm which was around clarke's neck. 

They walked slowly towards the cabin, clarke opened the door and they walked directly to the empty bedroom. They entered the room and clarke stopped in the middle of the room. She tried to figure out what to do. Just put her in the bed the way she was? That couldn't be comfortable and her clothes are full of mud. 

She removed her arm from lexas waist and started to remove lexas coat.  
"You and madi really should come to polis with me. Not because she's a nightblood, because of the winter festival." Lexa mumbled out of breath. "Why?" Clarke asked when she had finally removed lexas coat. 

Underneath the coat, lexa was wearing a white long sleeve shirt which was almost completely clean. Clarke pushed lexa little bit towards the bed. She wasn't expecting an answer at this point anymore. She placed lexa onto the bed, into a sitting position. Clarke got onto her knees in frontof her to remove lexas boots. She pulled them off lexas feet ,one by one. She also removed the dirty socks. 

Lexa was staring at her but she did not say anything. "Lay down!" Clarke pushed her into a laying position because lexa didn't do what clarke told her. 

 

Lexa was laying on top of the furs so clarke got another blanket from the livingroom. She placed it over lexas body. "Because I would love to have you two at the festival. And by my side. You both would love polis and madi would be safe. I promise!" Lexa whisperd and clarke was confused for a second but then she realised that it was the answer to her question.

Clarke wanted to answer but she saw that lexa was already asleep. She smiled down at her. Lexa looked so young. 

Clarke bent down and gave her a kiss to the forehead. She didn't know why she did it but she was happy that she did it. She lit two candles in the room in case lexa would wake up. Lexa was sleeping peacefully underneath the furs so clarke got lexas coat and boots from the floor and quietly made her way to the door. She gave lexa a last look and then she left the room. The door squeaked a little when clarke closed it. She hoped lexa hadn't heard. 

Clarke put the boots and coat onto the table in the livingroom before checking on madi, was still sleeping like a little Angel.  
Clarke got a shirt from her closet and returned to the room, where lexa was sleeping. She placed the shirt on the bedside table so lexa would see it when she would wake up in the morning. 

Clarke left the room, closed the door and went straight to the kitchen to clean lexas coat and boots. It took her about an hour to get them as clean as possible. They were pretty wet and needed to dry. Clarke placed them in front of the fire. That would help to dry them faster. 

Clarke checked her watch. 4:00 am. She groaned and quickly went to the bathroom to clean herself. After she was done she went straight to bed and fell asleep within seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Clarke woke up when the first light came through the window. 6:15 am. She was still very exhausted and tried but she got up anyways. She checked in madi before getting to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair. She decided that she wouldn't do anything to her hair. She just wore it done.

After that she peeked into lexas room. Lexa was still sleeping. The sun was hitting her face, the messy hair and the peaceful expression made her smile. She needed to make some breakfast because lexa and madi could wake up any second. She closed the door to lexas room and went to the kitchen. She prepared some bread and fruit. When she was ready, both were still sleeping so she decided to draw a little. 

After about half an hour she heard a door open. She thought it was madi but when she looked up, lexa was standing at the end of the table. Clarke gave her a big smile. "Good morning!" Clarke said cheerful. Lexa looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry for yesterday!" She said quiet. "I should probably go" She added and took a few steps towards the door but clarke stopped her. 

"No, wait!" Clarke got up and threw her sketchbook on the table. "Please have breakfast with me!" Lexa looked at clarke and when lexa did not answer clarke, clarke gave her a big smile. "Ok, fine" Clarke sat back down and lexa did the same. 

They started eating. "I meant what I said." Clarke heard lexa say. She looked up to her. "What?" Clarke asked confused. "That you and madi should come to polis with me" Lexa explained and clarke didn't know what to say so she should stayed silent. "You would both love it!" Lexa said. "I don't know." "Is it because of madi? I have no intention of telling anyone about it! And everyone who knows took a blood oath that say will never talk about it ever again. Both of you will be safe!" Lexa said looking directly into clarkes eyes.

"Aha, ok. I don't even know if madi wants to go." "Then ask her and decide. We will leave for polis this afternoon." Clarke just nodded. "Thank you by the way. For the shirt." Lexa said and looked down to the shirt she was wearing. "And your help" She added shy. "No problem." Clarke replied with a smile. 

Clarke looked over the the fireplace. "Oh? yeah. I washed your boots and your coat." Lexas eyes widened. "That wasn't necessary." She gave clarke a smile. "Yeah, it was. Definitely after you fell in the mud." Clarke said amused. 

Lexas mouth dropped open and she buried her face in her hands. "Omg." She whisperd. "You don't remember?" "No. I don't even know how I got there. One moment I was drinking in my tent and in the other moment I was behind you cabin." Clarke laughed and lexa did too.

"What's so funny?" Madis sleepy voice echoed from the walls and both lexa and clarke jumped. "Sorry." Madi quickly said and sat down next to clarke. Lexa was sitting in the opposite side of the table. "Good morning." Clarke said and placed a light kiss into madis messy hair. "Morning" she just replied and got a handful of berries from the bowl. Lexa smiled at them. 

She couldn't remember anything from last night but still enough to make her feel embarrassed. She had shown weakness. She remembered clarke taking her into the cabin, clarke removing her coat and boots and that she asked clarke about polis. She looked over to clarke who was talking to madi quietly. Lexa didn't know what to say or do. She kinda just focused on her berries. She was thinking about the trip to polis when she noticed clarke staring at her. 

"So..." Clarke asked her. Lexa had no idea what clarke wanted. She thought that she maybe didn't hear something that clarke had said or asked her. "What?" Lexa asked . The whole situation was just awkward. Lexa sitting there with only clakes shirt and her pants which were completely covered in mud. Not to start about her messy hair. She had combed it with her fingers before she left the room but it didn't really help. Clarke was staring at her again.

"What was going on yesterday?" Clarke wanted to know. Lexa blushed. 

"After I had talked to the people who were at the fire when madi fell, we sat at the fire eating and drinking wine. I'm not really used to drink wine or any kind of alcohol to be honest. I think I had a little bit much." Lexa tried not to meet clarkes eyes. She was too embarrassed. 

Clarke giggled and said:" Yes, I think so too."  Lexa thought that clarke was making fun of her and clarke could literally see the hurt on lexas face. Clarkes own smile disappeared. "I'm not making fun of you,lexa. I've been there myself and I actually think that you were freakin cute." Clarke said with a smirk. Lexa couldn't help but smile. Clarke had just called her cute! Cute! "Cute?" Lexa asked. "I mean...I just..." Now clarke was blushing.

"More like loud and clumsy!" Madi said serious while taking another slice of bread. Clarkes eyes shot to madi. "Madi!" She was afraid that madi had offended lexa example but she relaxed when lexa started laughing again. A sound that clarke would like to hear more often. "Yeah, you're right" Lexa said to madi and laught again. Madi giggled and clarke stared at them. 

Lexa looking beautiful as heck with that messy and curly hair, smiling and laughing and then madi, the child she loved as her own daughter sitting at the table with her eating breakfast. She got pulled out of her thoughts from madi who was waving in front of her face.

 "Clarkeeee?" "What?" Lexa and madi laughed again. "She didn't even heard what I just said!" Lexa said to madi. "No, she definitely didn't! Ai bet em wkom oso thinking hashta som em wants gon sketch. (I bet she was thinking about something she would like to sketch.)" Madi said and lexa laughed. 

What is going on? Clarke thought. Lexa looked from madi to clarke. "I asked madi if she would like to go to polis. I told her that she would be 100% safe. Under my own protection." Lexa told clarke. "And?" Clarke asked nervously. "And i said yes!" Madi replied instead of lexa.

 "Are you sure?"  "Yes. I would really like to go but only if you come too. I won't go alone. Only with you. So what do you think?"  "If you want to go, I will come too!" Clarke told her. "Thanks!" She hugged clarke amd got some more berries. Then she got up and ran off. "I'll pack my stuff!" She yelled from across the cabin. Clarke watched her ran off and smiled.

She loved it when madi was happy. How could she ever say 'no' to her. "Are you ok?" Lexa asked her. Clarke turned back to her so she could look at her. "Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" She gave back with a smirk. "Probably better than I deserve" Lexa said. "Maybe next time a little bit less wine." Clarke advised. "Oh, trust me, there will be no next time." 

Both started laughing again. "I should probably go now before everyone starts looking for me." Lexa told clarke while getting up. "Right." Clarke replied. 

Clarke went over to the fireplace and got lexas boots and coat. "Here" She handed lexa her stuff. Lexa gave her a smile and said:" thank you, klark." "Of course! When do we leave?" Clarke wanted to know. "I would say in about 5 candlemarks (5 hours)." "Great" clarke answerd with a smile. 

Clarke watched lexa while she got dressed. No, more like stared at her. When lexa had her coat and boots on, she walked over to the door and turned to face clarke. "See you in a bit!" She said amd left the cabin. 

 Clarke checked her watch. Nearly 8:00 am. 5 candlemarks probably means 5 hours, clarke thought. Great, that means they would leave around 1:00 pm. They had enough time to pack and get their horses ready. 

Clarke was still anxious to go to polis with madi because she didn't want madi to get hurt. Clarke cleaned up the kitchen amd then headed to the bedroom to help madi pack her things. 

After madis backpack was packed, she started to pack her own backpack. They spend the rest of the morning packing and organising things. Clarke also cleaned the cabin a bit and put the most important things into the hole in the floor where she found madi. Clarke couldn't know who would enter their cabin when they we're gone.

They could lock the front door but someone could always break in. They had a quick lunch at 12:15pm before getting their stuff and heading outside. They needed to get their horses ready. 

Most of the grounder tents where already gone. Grounders and horses were everywhere. Clarke and madi headed straight to the stable. They were 42 horses when clarke first got the the village. But she sold 40 of them. Madi wanted to keep hers and she told clarke which of the other horses was the best. They kept those two. The rest was sold or traded. Now they were only ares and zeke. Ares is madis horse and zeke is clarkes horse. 

When they got their horses ready it was already 12:45 pm. Now every single tent was gone. Fires were out. Horses were ready. 

Madi and clarke stood outside the stable. They were waiting for someone to tell them what to do. They were talking about when clarke saw lexa riding towards them. Lexa stopped a couple feet away from them and told them:" you two will be riding in the front with me." Clarke simply nodded. "You're still worried." Lexa said. "Yes" Clarke looked at madi and back to lexa. 

Lexa understood and she gave clarke an understanding look. "Everything will be fine. I promise you that. I won't let her out of my side. So will my guards." Clarke nodded again. "Ok" She tried a small smile and it seemed like it was working. "Are you both ready? Got everything you need?" Lexa asked them. "Yes, I think so" Clarke replied. 

"Clarke, did you pack ted amd arya?" Madi wanted to know. "Oh go, no!"  "Clarke!"  "Sorry. I forgot! They are still in your bed" 

Lexa was just sitting there on her horse and was extremely confused. "I will get them!" Madi said and jumped of her horse. She handed the reins to clarke. "Ok, but hurry. And lock the door!" Clarke handed her the key and madi ran of. Clarke and lexa both watched her.

"Ted and arya?" Lexa asked curious. Clarke turned her head and looked at lexa. "huh?" She asked. "Ted and arya?" Lexa asked again. "Her teddy and her doll." "Oh"  
In that moment madi came back. She was running towards them. Her teddy under her left arm and her doll under the right arm. "Give them to me. I have still some space in my saddlebags." Clarke held out ger hand. Madi handed them to clarke and got her her reins from clarkes other hand. She quickly onto her horse. 

"Got everything now?" Lexa asked them. "Yes", clarke answerd. "Great!" Lexa said while turning around her horse. "Let's go." She added and madi and clarke both nodded. They rode towards the gate, were the other grounders were already lined up.  They were just waiting for their commander. Lexa, madi and clarke rode to the beginning of the line. Lexa got her horse to the very beginning of the line next to indra. There were only two of lexas guards in front of them. Lexa told clarke and madi to get behind her. Behind them were another pair of guards. 

Lexa yelled something in trigedasleng that sounded pretty harsh. It had to be an order, clarke thought. Lexa, indra and the guards in front of them stared moving and madi and clarke did the same. "How long does it take to get to polis?" Clarke asked lexa after a while. Lexa turned her head and answered:" about three days. Two and a half if we're fast."  "Ok" Clarke replied and lexa turned back. 

Three days. It will be pretty boring.  Clarke looked over to madi who was riding beside her. But madi was just focused on the nature around them. Clarke forgot the braid madis hair this morning and now she's really regretting it. The wind constantly blew madis hair in her face. Clarke reminded herself that she will definitely braid it tomorrow morning. Clarke looked to lexa in front of her. 

Lexa was riding a beautiful white horse. Even from behind clarke could tell that lexa looked beautiful today. Like always. The silence was awkward but clarke didn't know what to talk about so she also focuses on the nature around them. Maybe she would draw it someday. 

After a couple of hours it started to get dark. Most of the time, clarke had conversations with madi and a few with lexa. 

Clarke was exhausted and she knew that madi was too. She was glad when lexa suddenly yelled:" Oso na make camp hir en na gyon au gon by fostaim soncha. (We will make camp here and we will go on by first light.)" Clarke didn't understand anything else than: make camp. 

Everyone stopped and made their way from the road into the woods around them. Lexa and madi jumped from their horses and was about to do the same but then she remembered that she and madi didn't even have a tent! She already knew that it will be freaking cold tonight.

Clarke noticed that madi and lexa were staring at her. She jumped of her horse and grabed zeke's reins. Lexa knew what clarke was thinking about. Even if clarke and madi would have brought their own tent, lexa wouldn't let them sleep in it. Lexa gave clarke a smile and said:" You two will sleep in my tent. We would have an extra tent but it's way safer in my own tent. Clarke didn't know what to say. Sleeping in lexas tent? Heda's tent? She nodded. "Follow me", lexa told them and walked off. She also took her horse with her.  

Clarke looked at madi and told her to follow lexa. Madi grabed Ares reins and followed lexa. Clarke was behind her. Lexa stopped a few feet away from some grounders who were building a tent. Lexas tent. 

Lexa walked over to a tree which was laying in the ground. She put her horses reins around it and secured it with a knot. Clarke and madi just stood their in the middle of the clearing. They didn't know what to do. But then lexa gave them a look that clearly told them that they should do the same with their horses. "Give me your reins, madi" Clarke said to madi and madi did what she was told. 

Clarke walked over to the tree. Lexa was petting her horse and she watched clarke who was clearly struggling to secure the reins of her horse while holding madis reins too. Lexa noticed and walked around her horse to help her. "Let me secure madis horse" She offered and clarke handed her madis reins. Lexa secured it within seconds. Clarke needed a bit longer but still got it. Clarke looked over to lexa who was standing next to ares head. She was petting him. 

Ares actually was a pony. It was just reaching lexas hips but it was the right size for madi. Next to lexa, he looked so small. "He's so beautiful!" Lexa whisperd more to the horse than to clarke. Clarke let out a giggle and lexa turned her head to look at clarke. "He is!" Lexa said more serious. "Yes, he is!" Clarke told her and turned around to check on madi. She was sitting on the ground with a flower she had picked. She looked really focused, like she was studying it. She was always making that face when she wanted to remember something that she would like to draw. Clarke couldn't help but smile. 

The tent was almost done. Wow, that was fast, clarke thought. It was almost completely dark outside and it could colder by the minute. Clarke turned back to the horses and she grabed madis and her own backpack.  She also got a few things from the saddlebags. For example, madis doll and teddy. 

Lexa was still petting madis horse. Clarke looked at her for a couple of seconds before walking over to madi. "Hey" She said cheerful while sitting down next to her. "hi" Madi said and looked at clarke. "What are you doing?" Clarke wanted to know. Madi handed clarke the flower.

 "Look! it's so pretty! I want to sketch it later" it was really pretty. Clarke gave her back the flower and pulled madi towards her. She gave her a kiss on top of her head and whispered. " sure" Clarke grabed her backpack and got out one of the sketchbooks. She also grabed a few pieces of charcoal and handed it to madi. 

After madi took both, clarke pulled madi on to her lap. Madi placed the flower on the ground and opened her sketchbook. She searched for an empty side and when she finally found one, she started sketching. Clarke got the flashlight from her backpack and made it shine on the sketchbook. They were sitting there for about 10 minutes before lexa made her way over to them. "The tent is ready.If you want you can go inside." Lexa informed them.

 Then she quickly walked away. She had to see indra. Clarke looked after her with a confused look. "Let's go then." She said to madi and got up. She placed madi to her own feet and grabed her hand. They made their way over to lexas tent.

A few feet away was a grounder. He was making a fire. Clarke and madi walked around it and walked over to the tent flap. Two guards were placed on the entrance which clarke was greatful for. They let clarke and madi pass without even looking up. 

Clarke and madi entered the room which was in front of lexas actual tent but they walked straight to the actual tent. It was almost like the last time clarke was in it but without the big table and bathtub. This time it was only filled with lexas bed, even more furs, a ton of candles, some lit others not, and lexas chest. The temperature was way higher than outside. 

Clarke and madi were standing in the middle of the tent when they heard someone in the other room. "Wanheda?" Asked a man. Clarke hated it when someone called her Wanheda. She walked over to the flap, opened it and saw a male grounder standing there. "Yes?" She asked him. He gave her a pile of blankets and furs without an explanation and left without another word. "Thanks, I guess." Clarke said to herself and returned to madi in the tent. 

Madi was sitting on the edge of lexas bed. "Who was it?" She asked. "I don't know. A man gave me furs and blankets."  "Even more?" Madi pointed at the pile of furs in lexas bed. Clarke laughed and nodded. She placed the blankets on the floor. At least they didn't have to sleep on the bare floor. She threw the furs on top and sat down on their bed, she just made.

Clarke grabed her backpack and pulled out madis doll and teddy. When madi saw them, she got up, grabed them and laid down on the furs. "Are you tired?" Clarke asked her and madi nodded while burying her face into her teddy. It was adorable. "If you want to sleep, take off your coat and boots. That will be more comfortable. 

Madi took off her coat but she kept her boots on because she was to exhausted to take them off. Madi buried her face into her teddy again and she fell asleep instantly. Clarke smiled and reached for madis boots. She removed them quickly and did  the same with her own boots and coat.

 She crawled behind madi and pulled her to her chest. She pulled one of the blankets over them when madi buried her face in clarkes pullover. After just a few seconds, madis breathing got calmer and clarke knew that madi was asleep again.

Clarke checked her watch. 9:15pm. It's earlier than what she would normally go to bed but she was so done. She was extremely tired and exhausted. She really wanted to sleep but she did not feel safe at all. 

Clarke tried to reach her backpack without waking up madi. She reached it and pulled out her dagger. She bought it at niylahs trate cabin before she got to the village. She got comfortable again but she placed the dagger under the furs with her. 

She played with madis hair so she wouldn't fall asleep. It worked for like 30 minutes but she was so freakin tired. She was nearly asleep when she heard the tent flap open. Her grip around the dagger got tighter. She would stab anyone who was getting to close to them. She could hear the footsteps getting closer.

 Someone was definitely walking towards them. She got ready to stab that bitch. Clarke could feel the person right in front of her, so she pulled out her dagger and slashed it towards the person in front of her.  Clarke could feel her dagger slicing through skin.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

"Ahh,shit!" A very familiar voice almost screamed. Clarke ripped eyes open and saw lexa sitting on the floor, holding her bleeding arm. "Lexa!" Clarke got up without waking up madi and kneelt down in front of lexa. "Oh my God,lexa. Im so sorry. I didn't know that it was you!" Clarke  said with worry in her voice. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up to you." Lexa interrupted her. 

Blood was dripping to the floor even though lexa had her arm around the wound. Clarke felt terrible. "Let me see it." She reached for lexas arm but lexa pulled back. "No, it's fine." She protested but clarke didn't buy it. "No, it's not!" Clarke sassed. Lexa looked up to her when clarke reached for her arm again. 

Clarke stopped a few centimetres from lexas arm. She still wanted lexas consent. When lexa didn't do anything that would tell clarke 'no' ,she grabed lexas hand and gently pulled it off the wound. Lexa gave out a quiet moan of pain. 

There was a big,deep cut across lexas arm. Black blood was dripping everywhere "God, I'm so sorry!" Clarke whisperd and leant back to get her backpack. She took a look at madi who was still sleeping peacefully in the furs. 

Clarke got her backpack, opened it and and grabed one of her t-shirts. She tossed her back to the side and pressed the shirt on the wound. "Ahh!" Lexa moaned in pain. "Sorry!" Clarke secured the shirt and got up. 

Clarke grabed lexas healthy arm and pulled her up. She pushed her towards the bed. When lexa was standing in front of it, she said:" Sit down! That wound definitely has to be cleaned. I will get some clean water and bandages. Don't move amd put pressure on the wound!" Clarke instructed. It felt weird to give lexa orders. She quickly left the tent. 

Lexa did what clarke told her. It was weird. If anyone would give her orders, she would probably kill or at least punish that person. But clarke was different. She didn't even care that clarke had just gave her an order. 

Lexa noticed that clarkes boots were still standing next to the furs and smiled. Clarke was out there with her naked feet. Her arm was hurting like hell and it was still bleeding. Not as much as before but the shirt was nearly completely soaked. She didn't blame clarke. Clarke had just defended madi amd herself. If lexa hadn't been so stupid and snuk up to them, none of this would have happened. It was her own fault but when she entered the tent before, clarke looked so damn cute and she couldn't stop herself. 

She didn't expect clarke to pull out a dagger like that but honestly lexa would have done the same. She took a deep breath and looked over to madi who was still sleeping on the floor. Lexa realised that clarke would do anything to protect her and she couldn't even blame her because she would do the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted by clarke entering the tent again. Clarke walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. She placed a bucket with water on the ground and then looked up to lexa. 

"How does it feel?" Clarke asked lexa. "It hurts but not much" , lexa replied. Clarke raised her eyebrows. She knew that lexa was lying . She could literally see the pain in lexas face. 

Clarke got one of the cloths and dipped it into the water until it was completely soaked. She placed the cloth on her knee and began to remove the shirt from lexas arm. She shirt was completely black from lexas blood. She let it drop to the floor and picked up the cloth from her leg. She looked at lexa to get her approval. Lexa nodded and clarke began to clean the wound. 

When I was clean, clarke grabed the bandages and began to wrap them around the wound. She could hear lexas heavy breathing and she knew that lexa was in pain. It made her feel terrible. Guilt built up in her chest and she could feel the tears in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but one tear rolled down her ckeek. She quickly wiped it away and she hoped that lexa hadn't noticed. But she did. 

Lexa used her healthy hand to cup clarke cheek. Clarke looked up, into lexas eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you!" Clarke whisperd and her voice broke. Lexa stroke clarkes cheek with her thumb before saying:" I know. I really shouldn't have snuk up to you. Stupid idea. I mean I can't be mad at you for protecting yourself amd madi." Clarke knew that lexa was right but she felt bad anyways. 

Lexas hand was still in clarkes cheek and when lexa realised it, she quickly pulled it away. Clarke looked at her for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to lexas arm. She finished bandaging it and she secured it with a knot. Lexa was still staring at her. "Is it too tight? " Clarke asked her. But lexa wasn't listening to her. She was way to focused on clarke's face and her beautiful golden hair that looked even more golden in the candle light. 

Lexa noticed clarkes questioning look and she knew that clarke had asked her something. "Huh?" Clarke pointed at lexas arm. "Is it too tight?" She asked again. Lexa shook her head. "No, it's fine."  "Great." Clarke smiled at her. She checked her watch. 12:55pm. The sun will rise around 7am. They should really go to sleep.

 She looked over to madi. She was still sleeping. She must have been really exhausted. She didn't even wake up once. Not when clarke got up, not when lexa screamed when she cutted her and not while they had been talking. Madi looked to peaceful, so young. Clarke watched her for a few seconds before looking back to lexa. 

Lexa was staring at her and that made her feel uncomfortable. She shifted on the bed awkwardly. "It's late. I think we should get some sleep now." She said and got up. Lexa looked up to her and nodded. Clarke looked her in the eyes and began:" I'm sorry-"  "stop apologising!" Lexa interrupted her.  "Yea, sorry", clarke said and she didn't even realise that she had just apologised again until she noticed lexas look. "Oh.." She said amd lexa giggled. 

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Lexa wanted to know. Clarke was confused when lexa pointed at her bed. "I just wanted to ckeck on you two. I did not intended to go to sleep tonight. "Lexa explained. "You didn't want to go to sleep, so we could sleep in YOUR bed?"  "I mean...Yes"  "Are you kidding?" Clarke asked. Lexa looked at her. Did she fo something wrong, she asked herself. "No, I'm not kidding." She replied serious. 

Clarke looked her in the eyes and shook her head. "We are fine in the ground. You need to sleep as well. In you own bed!" Clarke told her and walked over to madi. She grabed her back and placed it back into the corner of the tent. 

Clarke sat down next to madi. Lexa was watching her but she didn't know what to say, so she just stayed quiet. Clarke grabed another blanket from the pile and placed it over madi and herself. She gave lexa a last look and layed down. Madi turned around in her sleep and buried her face on clarke's shoulder again. Madis arm was now laying across clarkes chest. 

Clarke could feel lexas stare but she tried to ignore it. Lexa watched them for a few seconds before standing up. She walked over to her chest and grabed a t-shirt and a plain black pullover. She closed the chest,walked over to clarkes backpack amd placed the shirt on it. She walked back to her bed. She hasitated for a moment before pulling the shirt she was wearing over her head. Then she quickly put on the pullover and sat down on her bed to take off her boots. 

Clarke heard that lexa changed but she forced herself not to look up and keep her eyes closed. She fell asleep, when it was completely quite in the tent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

A loud noise ripped her out of her dreams. It was still dark outside. In the tent were only 3 candles left. The other ones have already gone out. She tried to look at her watch and there was barely enough light in the tent, to tell the time. 3:12am. Clarke sat up to see what woke her up. Lexa was standing in front of her bed, with one boot in her hand. Clarke sat up all the way, so she could see lexa entirly. lexa wore the same outfit but now she was wearing a black pullover. It must have been the pullover, lexa changed into before clarke fell asleep. Lexa was also wearing one of her boots. The other one wa still in her hand. Clarke was pretty confused.

"what the heck are you doing?", she asked and scared lexa with it. Lexa spun around to look at clarke. "God, you scared me!" lexa said quiet. "sorry! What are you doing? It is 3:15am. The middle of the night." Clarke wanted to know. "I need to ckeck something", lexa replied. "At 3am?" Clarke got up and took a few steps towards lexa. "Yes" Lexa simply answerd. "No, you needa good night of sleep!" clarke told lexa and took a few more steps towars her. She was now standing right in front of her.

Clarke grabed to boot in lexas hand and threw it on the ground. "Stop!" Lexa said and reached for the boot, which was laying on the ground, but clarke grabed her arm before she could get it. Lexa looked from clarkes fingers which were around her wrist, to her eyes. The heda in her told her to kill clarke for touching her like that, but that was not what lexa wanted. 

Clarke got a little bit intimidated by lexas stare, but she tried not to think about it because she was really tired and lexa needed to sleep too and not stay up all night, when they will ride the entire day tomorrow. Clarke let go off lexas arm and pushed her towards the bed. "Sit!" clarke demanded but lexas shocked face made her add a "please", very quickly. Nobody was demanding anything from lexa. Clarke got that. She was surpised when lexa did, what she had just told her.

Lexa sat down on the bed and looked up to clarke. Clrke hesitated for a second before kneeling down in front of lexa. She saw lexas confused look but she reached for lexas leg anyways. She grabed lexas boot and gave her a quick look before opening the first buckle. Lexa did not stop her, so she continued. She opend the other two buckles, untied the shoelace and pulled the boot off of lexas foot. Clarke placed the boot on the floor, next to the other one. Lexa was watching every move she made. Now lexa was sitting there barefooted. Clarke looked from lexas naked feet to her eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"You need to sleep!" Clarke whisperd When lexa did not answer or made any moves, she added:"Get in!" She pointed behind lexa. At her bed. Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Please." clarke said fast. Lexa smirked. She knew that clarke had respect for her, for heda but she also did not want clarke to be afraid of her, so she did what she was told. She got on the bed comletly and crawled to the middle and said down. she looked back to clarke who rolled her eyes at her. 

"My god!" clarke sassed. She got to her feet and leant onto the bed. She grabed lexas furs and pulled them over lexas legs. "You are worse than a child!" Lexa smiled at her. clarke got back up and returned the smile. "Sleep now", clarke told her before getting back to her place on the ground. She sat down and looked at lexa. "Good night" she whisperd and laid down next to madi. "Good night, klark." lexa whisperd but she saw that clarke was already asleep. Lexa watched her for a couple of minutes but after a while, she could not keep her eyes open. She was too tired.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Oh. My. God. Are you kidding?" Clarke asked louder than intended. "Definitely not." Lexa answerd calm. Clarke got up instantly. "They hated us before but now they really, really have to hate us. They are standing standing un the cold for the past 45 minutes because of us!" Clarke snapped while picking up her stuff and putting them back into her backpack. 

"What? Who?", lexa asked confused, ignoring clarkes tone. "The grounders, trikru, your people!" Clarke grabed madis backpack and packed it with madis stuff. "Why should they hate you? I didn't tell them that it was because of you and even if I would have, it would be none of their business. They don't hate you two!" Lexa replied serious. "Yeah, of course! Have you seen how they look at us?" Clarke was almost screaming and she didn't even know why. 

"No..." Lexa said after a while. Clarke tried to ignore her. She had packed madis and her stuff within minutes. She walked over to madi. "Go get your boots and coat." She said way more calm with a smile. Madi stood up and grabed her coat and boots from the floor. She put them on. Same for clarke. Clarke quickly folded the furs and blankets on the ground and walked past lexa to put them on lexas bed. 

She still tried to ignore her, so she didn't even look at lexa when she  walked past her. "Don't forget arya and ted!" Clarke pointed at the doll and teddy in the floor, so madi would pick them up. "I think I have some space for them in my backpack." Clarke held out her hands and madi gave them to her. "Let's go!" She told madi and left the tent with their backpacks. 

Lexa still stood at the same spot. She was kinda shocked. Clarke was definitely not in the best mood. Lexa sighed. Clarke was definitely not in the best mood. Today is going to be fun, she told herself sarcastically. She quickly packed her own stuff and told the guard at the entrance that she is ready now. He nodded and walked away to get some men who would help him with the tent and stuff. 

She would definitely keep an eye on everyone today to see if clarke told her the truth. If anyone even looks wrong at clarke or madi, she will definitely punish people. She looked around and found madi and clarke with their horses. 

Madi was petting her horse and clarke leant against a tree. Even in the sun she looked extremely pale. Lexa didn't know if she should approach them because she wasn't sure if clarke had calmed down or not. She decided not and instead go look for indra. 

Lexa found her, preparing her horse. "Oso na bants in 15 minutes. (We will leave in 15 minutes.)" Lexa told her and indra nodded. "Ste ething else ogud?(Is everything else prepared?" Lexa asked her. "Sha, heda. (yes,commander.)" Indra replied. "Good!" Lexa went back to where she came from. Madi and clarke were still there. 

Lexa stopped to watch them. Madi amd clarke were talking about something but she couldn't understand them. Madi was giggling and lexa couldn't resist to smile. 

"Heda?" Someone asked behind her and lexa turned around, to see who it was. It was a young male grounder, who's name she forgot. "Ething is ogud." He informed her. "Good. We will leave in two minutes!" Lexa replied. "Sha,heda!" He bowed and quickly ran off. Lexa turned back to madi and clarke. 

Madi was sitting on her horse and clake stood next to her horse, watching lexa. Their eyes met and clarke quickly turned her head. Lexa walked over to her horse. "We will leave in a few minutes!" Lexa said, hoping clarke had listen to her even tho, lexa standing with her back to them, so she could reach her other saddlebag. 

When clarke didn't answer her,she turned around and found clarke looking at her. She knew that clarke had definitely heard her. It was testing her patience. "Ok!" Madi suddenly answered. She must have felt the tension between them. Clarke looked at madi. 

"Get your horses ready!" Lexa demanded and walked off with her horses reins in her hands. Clarke and madi watched her walk away. "Do you got everything?" Clarke asked madi who nodded. "You know... you really should calm down a little." Madi began. "Huh?" Clarke asked in reply. "Your really lucky that she doesn't punish you for being disrespectful." Madi explained. "I heard stories of her, punishing people for way less", she added. 

Clarke knew that madi was right. "I know. I just don't feel very well", clarke answerd. "No reason to treat her like that. You aren't treating me like that..." ,Madi said after a few seconds of silence. "Are you sure that you are six years old? You sound more like 20." Madi giggled. "Ok, let's go!" Clarke added and got up her horse. 

They rode towards where lexa just went a few minutes ago. The grounders were getting back into a line, but clarke didn't know where madi and her would ride today. She wasn't sure if lexa would let them ride with her, after clarke had treated her like that. 

Clarke stopped and madi did the same right next to her. But then she was relieved when she saw lexa making her way over to them. "So, are you coming, or not?", she just asked and turned her horse around without waiting for an answer. 

Madi and clarke looked at each other for a couple of seconds before following lexa to the front of the line. They got into the free space behind lexa. Lexa gave them a quick look and then yelled something in trigedasleng. Clarke heard it before. Yesterday. She knew that it meant that they will leave now. Everyone started moving. 

Clarke checked her watch. 8:15am. They spend most of the morning in silence. Clarke and madi had a few conversation but that's it. Clarke wasn't feeling very well, so she was really relieved when lexa told everyone that they will take a short break. 

Some grounders stayed on their horses other ones just sat down on the ground. Clarke jumped of her horse and grabed zeke's reins. She also took the reins of madi's horse. She pulled them out of the line, of the road towards the trees. 

Madi jumped of her horse and took her reins from clarkes hand. "How long will this break be?" Madi asked. "I don't know", clarke said quiet while sliding down a tree. She held her horses reins in her hands though. 

Madi sat down in front of her. "Are you ok? ", she asked. Clarke didn't want her to be worried so she answerd:" Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." She gave madi a small smile. Madi returned it and grabed her backpack. She got some dried meat from it. 

She offered clarke some of it but clarke shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry." She looked at clarke for a couple of seconds but she decided not to pick about it further. If clarke wants to talk, she will. 

A young grounder approached them. She looked like she was about 16 years old. Clarke looked up, when the girl stopped a couple feet away from them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Madi turned her head so she could see the girl better. "We will leave in a couple of minutes", the girl informed them with a nervous voice. She had a accent which clarke had never heard before. It almost seem like the girl was scared of them. 

Clarke gave her a smile, with the hope, that it would maybe calm the girl a bit. "Ok" Clarke replied. The girl started at her and made no move to leave. It kinda confused clarke. She looked at madi but she just shrugged her shoulders. 

"Are you ok?" Clarke asked the girl. "Yes, it's just..." the girl hesitated. "Just what?", clarke asked. "You are actually really nice."  The girl answerd. "What?" Clarke asked with a giggle because she thought that the girl was hitting on her. "Definitely not as some of the trikru described you." The girl just said serious. 

That wasn't new to clarke. She knew that the grounders were talking shit about her. Wanheda, the commander of death. The mountain slayer. The girl who killed 300 people in the mountain and 300 trikru warriors. Clarkes smile faded. But she didn't want to be rude to the girl because she was actually the first grounder who was nice to madi and her. 

"What's your name?" Clarke wanted to know. "Ava." The girl replied. "It's really nice to meet you, Ava. I'm clarke and this is madi." Clarke pointed at madi who gave Ava a smile. Ava returned the smile and looked back to clarke. "I should get back to my horse now. And you two should get ready as well. I hope we will talk again." Ava said before turning on her heels and matching of towards her horse. 

Clarke and madi got up. Clarke still felt sick but she tried not to show it. They walked back to the line. They got to the same spot behind lexa and got up their horses. Lexa gave clarke a weird look,that clarke didn't understand. She wanted to asked her about it but she was interrupted by indra yelling in trigedasleng. They continued their ride. 

Over the hours clarke felt worse and worse, but she didn't want to slow them down or anything. Madi was oddly quiet as well and clarke couldn't figure out why. It was almost completely dark again. 8:05 pm.  Clarke waited for someone to yell, that they would stop for the night. She hoped that some sleep would make her feel better. 

After another half an hour, one of the guards next to lexa, finally yelled:" Oso na hod op hir! (We will stop here!)" Madi translated it for clarke and both jumped down their horses. Clarke waited for instructions from someone, so they just waited there, while the grounders around started building tents, making fires and some men even went deeper into the woods to go hunting. 

Madi and clarke were in the middle of a conversation about wolves when they were interrupted by a grounder. Clarke remember him. He was the man who brought her the blankets the night before. "Heda told me to get you two to her tent!" Madi and clarke follows him towards the black tent. How fast did they build it? Clarke asked herself. 

Clarke saw lexas white horse next to the tent and it looked like the grounder was heading there. After the horses were provided the water and hay, they walked back to the entrance of the tent. Two guards were placed there, but they stepped aside to let them pass. 

The inside of the tent was just like yesterday. Lexa wasn't in it which wasn't a surprise for clarke, she even was relieved that lexa wasn't in it. On the other hand she really wanted to apologise for her behaviour this morning. 

Clarke sat down on the same spot on the ground where they had slept yesterday. Madi sat down right next to her. "Are you hungry?" Clarke asked madi who nodded. Clarke got some of the dried meat, dried fruit and nuts from her backpack and handed them to madi. Clarke watched watched her eat it and then she handed her the waterbottle. "I really hope we get to polis tomorrow. I'm tired of riding. It's boring!", madi told her. "I know! Me too" She said and added:"are you tired?" When madi yawned. 

Madi nodded. Clarke got up, walked over to lexas bed and got one of the piles of furs from it.Again, she laid a few of them on the ground, so it was a little bit softer. Madi got on them, took of her boots and coat and clarke removed her braids. Then clarke placed a fur over madi. It wasn't really warm in the tent but definitely not as cold as outside. 

Clarke got madis doll and teddy from her backpack and handed them to madi. "Try to sleep now. I will be right here next to you", clarke whisperd and gave madi a kiss to her head. 

After madi fell asleep, clarke tried to sleep as well. She still felt really sick and it hadn't gotten any better. But somehow she just couldn't fall asleep. After an whole hour of laying there, she decided to sketch a little bit. 

She wanted to sketch madi but after only 30 minutes she was so exhausted that she put the sketchbook  away. She tried to sleep again. It took a while but eventually she did. 

She woke up a couple hours later because she had the strong feeling that she had to throw up. She sat up and noticed that it was still completely dark outside. Madi was sleeping next to her.

 A few candles were lit in the tent. At first clarke was confused because it wasnt her. Someone else had lit them. She looked over to lexas bed and was surprised to see someone actually laying in it. 

Clarke took a deep breath to get ride of the nausea. It didn't really help but she got up anyways. She felt a little dizzy amd tried to ignore it, the best she could. She walked over to lexas best. Slowly so she wouldn't make any sounds. 

Lexa was laying in her bed. She was sleeping in a oversized black t-shirt and clarke could see lexas naked leg. The other one was covered with furs. Lexa looked so young, so fragile. Clarke smiled even though, she felt like shit. Clarke took a last look at lexa before turning around to leave the tent to get some fresh air. 

It was freezing cold outside. Clarke was only wearing a pullover and her pants. No coat, boots or socks. On her way around the tent, she suddenly felt extremely nauseous amd dizzy again. Moments later she already threw up. She had made it to a bush, so she wouldn't throw up directly next to the tent. She laid down on the cool ground to get rid of the dizziness. 

She didn't hear anyone approach but then a branch snapped a few feet away from her. Lexa was standing there, in her coat over her shirt. She wasn't wearing pants or boots. Barefooted like clarke. 

"Are you ok?" She asked worried. Clarke sat up and looked up to her. "I'm fine." She said with a trembling voice. "You don't look fine!" Lexa replied and took off her coat. She placed it over clarkes shoulders. Which made no sense because lexa was wearing only a shirt and clarke was wearing a pullover. 

Lexa kneelt down in front of clarke and placed her hand on clarke's forehead. "God! You're literally burning! Let's get you back inside." Lexa pulled clarke up and placed her arm around clarke's waist in case, clarke would fall. 

They got back into the tent. Madi was still sleeping, like a little angel, on the floor. Lexa didn't want to wake her up, so she brought clarke to her bed. Clarke sat down on it. She buried her head in her hands and let out a sigh. She didn't even notice that lexa left the tent to get a bucket of water. 

Lexa let a cloth fall in the cold water in the bucket and placed it next to the bed. She focused on clarke again, who was still sitting in the same position. Lexa pulled her coat of clarkes shoulders and replaced it with on of her furs. Clarke looked up and met lexas eyes. Clarke could see the worry in them. "I'm fine", she tried again but lexa shook her head. 

Lexa pushed clarke and clarke landed on her back. "Lay down!" Lexa demanded. At this point, clarke knew lexa wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer. Clarke pulled up her legs and shifted a bit so she was laying completely on lexas bed. Her head was laying on one of lexas pillows. She couldn't believe it. She was laying in lexas bed! She wanted to get up but lexa pushed her back down. "Jesus, clarke! Just stay in the fucking bed!", lexa nearly yelled at her. 

Did lexa just use the word 'fucking'? Clarke couldn't believe it! She giggled and she stopped trying to get up. "Thank you!" Lexa said more quiet. She grabed the cloth from the bucket and wrung it out. It was still wet enough to be cold as heck. She placed it on clarke's forehead. 

The cloth was literally freezing and clarke couldn't resist to grab lexas arm. Lexa gave out a weird noise. Her eyes met clarkes. The cut! Clarke let go immediately. "Sorry!" She whisperd. She had completely forgot about the cut. She didn't mean to hurt her. "It's fine", lexa assured her but clarke knew that she had hurt her. 

Clarke moved her head and now lexas arm was across her face. She leant forward a bit and placed a gentle kiss on the cut. Lexa froze and looked in clarkes eyes. Clarke turned her head again, so lexas arm wasn't across her face. She watched lexa. Lexa stared back at her. Neither of them said something and after a while it got pretty awkward. 

Lexa sat down on the edge of the bed, while dipping the cloth in the water again. Lexa was sitting with her back to clarke, to reach the bucket better. "We need to break down the fever" She said but clarke didn't answer. Lexa turned her head to look at her. Clarke was sleeping.

 Lexa smiled, wrung out the cloth and placed it back on clarke's forehead. Carefully, she didn't want clarke to wake up. She sat there for a while and when she was sure that clarke was sleeping deep, she got up and walked to the other side if the bed. She took the bucket with her. 

She got into the bed beside clarke. She left enough space between them, but even from there she could feel clarkes body heat. Lexa watched her closely. She wanted to make sure that clarke was ok. But after a while she was so exhausted, that she fell asleep as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> I'm sorry, that this chapter is so short. I'm sick. I promise, the next one will be longer again. Hope you enjoy anyways 😊 Have a wonderful day.
> 
> Michelle

Chapter 22

 

Clarke woke up when the first light hit her face. It was so bright in the tent, that clarke had to close her eyes again. Her head was still hurting like hell,but she was feeling a little bit better than the day before. 

Her eyes searched for madi and  that's when she realized that she wasn't laying on the floor anymore,because she could see, madi sleeping on the floor a few feet away from her. Then she remembered, that lexa brought her to the bed, instead of the floor, so they wouldn't wake up madi. 

Clarke checked her watch. 7:00 am. She sighed. Too early. She wanted to sleep, just a few more minutes. She turned around and nearly collided with lexa, who was sleeping next to her. Clarke stopped moving immediately. Lexa was laying only inches away from her. 

It looked like, lexa fell asleep on accident, because she still had the wet cloth in her hand. She also wasn't covered with any furs or blankets. She was still only wearing her oversized shirt. But shirt slipped up, while lexa had been sleeping. Clarke was now able to see most of lexas thighs. 

The sun was hitting lexas beautiful face, what made her even more beautiful. Clarke smiled. She was happy, that she could lexa see like this. She sat up slowly. She didn't want to wake her up. She leant a little bit in lexas direction. Now she was only a few inches away from lexas face. 

In the sun, clarke noticed the tiny freckles around lexas nose. It looked so beautiful, that she let out a quiet sigh, by accident. Lexa opened her eyes, what made clarke nearly fall of the bed. "Jeez!" She said out of breath. Lexa sat up and whispered an apology. "What were you trying to do?" She asked with a sleepy voice. 

Clarke blushed. "I...Uhm... I was just...", she stuttered. Lexa smiled. "I see...", she said with a smirk. "What? No!", clarke quickly denied. Lexa finally realised, that she was sitting there without pants. She quickly pulled down her shirt, but that didn't do much. She blushed in embarrassment. Clarke noticed and tossed her, the blanket she had slept under. 

"Thanks", lexa said shy. "No problem!" Clarke gave her a smile. Lexa looked past lexa, towards the flap, where the sun was peeking through. "What time is it?" She asked clarke. "Uhm...7:20am." A surprised look appeared on lexas face. "Really?" "Yeah" Clarke replied. 

"Shit!" Lexa cursed. "What?", clarke asked amused. Lexa tossed the blanket aside and jumped up. "I never sleep this long! I wanted to continue at 7:30 and now we won't make it.", lexa told clarke, while walking over to her chest. She opened it and got out some leather pants and a simple black pullover. She closed the chest and looked back to clarke, who was still sitting in lexas bed. 

"That's your fault!" She said to clarke, who was pretty confused by it. "What's my fault?" Clarke asked. "It's your fault, that I slept so long. I never sleep past 5:30. Now I slept beside you and boom, I slept till 7:15am. Coincidence? I don't think so." Lexa was serious but clarke could only laugh. "You think, that I made you sleep longer?" Clarke asked amused. "Well, I slept better..." Lexa said after a while. Lexa got on the pants, that she just got from her chest and looked back to clarke. 

She was still staring at her. "Then I'm glad,that I slept beside you!" She said with a smile.  "Could you... like turn or something?" Lexa asked shy. She held up her pullover and clarke understood. Clarke gave her another smile, before laying down and rolling onto her stomach. She probed her head into her hands and waited. She could hear lexa change. 

"I'm done!" Lexa informed her while grabing her boots. Clarke rolled back onto her back and sat up. She got up and walked over to madi who was still sleeping in the floor. Clarke was still feeling sick, but she tried to ignore it. "Get dressed, wake up madi and eat something. I will be back in a few minutes." Lexa said before leaving the tent. She was surprised to see that most of the tents were already gone.   
Grounders were sitting around the fires, eating and talking. Lexa needed to find indra.

On her way to where indras tent was standing, the grounders around her bowed when she passed them. Indra's tent was already gone but she was still in the same spot, preparing her horse. She looked up when lexa approached. "Heda", she said and bowed. "Indra", lexa replied with a nod. "I see everything is already getting prepared." She added. "Sha, heda." 

"That's good." Indra looked like she wanted to say something else but she didn't and lexa wouldn't push it. That's why she left indra after telling her that they would leave in 20 minutes and made her way back to her tent. She stopped at one of the fires and got something to eat. 

She ate some meat on her way to the tent. The guard at the entrance, gave her a nod of respect when she entered. Inside lexa found madi and clarke already dressed. They were eating some dried meat and nuts. Clarke looked better than the day before but she still looked sick and pale. "We will leave in 20 minutes", lexa informed them. 

She still needed to pack her things. She did that quickly and then sat down in her bed to watch clarke, who was braiding madis hair. Only two braids because there was no time. Clarke decided to wear her hair down even after lexa had offered her to braid her hair. 

When they were ready, madi and clarke got their backs and they left the tent. Lexa told the guard at the entrance that they were ready. He ran off and came back with three other men who would help him with the tent. Lexa, madi and clarke walked over to their horses. The men only needed about four minutes to pack up lexas entire tent onto on of the wagons. 

Clarke placed some stuff from her backpack into her saddlebags, so her backpack wouldn't be so heavy. When lexa had prepared her horse, she left them to gather the grounders for the line. Clarke and madi followed her only a few minutes later. The line complete when madi and clarke got behind lexa in the line. They continued their ride to polis.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> I'm really sorry that it took so long to upload a chapter. I was pretty sick these past few weeks and we also had some issues with our Wi-Fi. From now on, there will be a few chapers a week again. Enjoy today's chaper.   
> Have a wonderful day ♡
> 
> Michelle

Chapter 23 

It was a nice day. It was cold, but not as cold as the other days. That day, the sun was already out in the morning. The sun made it feel a bit warmer, than it actually had been.

 Clarke was glad about it. She wasn't feeling very well and it would have been worse, if it would have been freezing that day. Clarke wasn't 100% sure, but it felt like maybe 9°C (48°F). 

Clarke and madi were riding next to each other. It was early afternoon. They had been riding the whole morning. Even though, they had made a break only an hour ago, clarke was already so exhausted and tried that she could stop for a break again. 

She was feeling sick and the short break earlier didn't do anything. She looked over to madi next to her. Madi was focused on the forest around them. Due to the Fall,  the trees were beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow.

 The sun made the forest look even more beautiful. Clarke would give so much for one of the photo devices, people used to take pictures with before the bombs fell. She heard of them on the ark but she never seen one. 

Clarke wasn't watching were she was going at all. She was way to focused on the nature. She nearly collided with a tree to her left, but lexa had pulled on her reins,  what made her dodge the tree in the last second. 

Lexa must have seen it coming because her horse was now between her and madi. She wasn't completely next to her. Her horse was standing a little bit in front of her. Lexa had to turn in her saddle to reach clarkes reins. 

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked worried and let go of clarkes reins. Clarke shook her head. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." 

"Yeah, I noticed. Are you ok?", lexa asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine", clarke answerd slowly, after a few seconds. 

She looked over to madi, who was looking at her, with worried look on her face. Clarke looked back to lexa. "I'm fine", she said but all of them knew it was a lie. Neither of them said something though. 

Lexa slowed her horse a bit. Now she was riding beside clarke and madi. She gave madi an understanding look. The three rode beside each other for another few hours. 

The sun had disappeared and it begun to get daker. Clarke was wondering, how long it would still take to get to polis. They had been riding for a little bit more than two and a half days. 

Clarke was exhausted, madi looked like was was too. She glanced over to her but madi was still focused in their surroundings. Lexa was taking to one of her guards, in front of them, in trigedasleng. Clarke didn't understand a word but she loved to hear lexa talk in her native tongue. 

They had been on the same dirt road for nearly two days now. It was wide enough for four people. Most of then we're riding in pairs of two though, in case other people would come, riding in the other direction. 

Clarke noticed that the road changed from a dirt road to an old stone road. Lexa said something to the other guard. He nodded and looked over to the guard next to him. He said something in trigedasleng.  Both of them looked back to lexa, who gave them a nod and the two guards quickly rode of. 

The road made a turn and that's when clarke saw it. A huge tower. It must have survived the bombs. Clarke could see the walls, which were surrounding polis, a few miles away. Light was coming from within the walls. "Wow!" Clarke whispered. 

She looked over to madi who was also staring at the city in front of them. "Welcome to polis", lexa whispered while leaning lexa a little bit in clarkes direction. Clarke looked at her, smiled and focused back in the city. 

The road got a little bit smaller. Maybe three people would fit next to each other now. Around them, clarke could see fields. In the darkness clarke could make out: corn, potatoes and wheat. 

Clarke couldn't see what was on the other field because she could only see the ones which were directly next to the road. Clarke could also made out a few cabins in between the fields. Farmers, clarke thought. 

"We will make it to the gates in a few minutes", lexa informed her. "I'd say like five minutes, of we maintain this speed." She added but clarke wasn't listening to her. Clarke was focused on the fields around them. Lexa looked to her other side, where madi was riding. She was also amazed by the bright city in front of them. When madi noticed lexas stare, she looked up to her. 

Lexa smiled at her and madi returned it. They were about a mile away from the gates and lexa started to get nervous. She didn't really know why but she was about to let madi and clarke into her home. The thought about it made her extremely nervous. 

It took them about two minutes to make it to the gates. At the gate were at least 10 guards, just like lexa had ordered. The two guards, that lexa had sent here, were standing at the gate, talking to two other guards. Lexa just wanted the gate safe, when they would get here. 

Lexa held a couple feet away from the gate and jumped down her horse. One of the guards was by side within a second. He took her horses reins from her hand and walked of with the horse. 

Lexa turned around and looked at clarke and madi. The look clearly told them, to get of their horses. The other grounders behind then did the same. Clarke looked at madi and then both of them, jumped down their horses. 

Two guards approached and took the reins from their hands. They walked of with them, in the same direction as the previous guard. "Where are they taking them?" Madi asked and lexa could hear the worry in her voice.

 She turned her head and looked at her. "The stable. They will have a nice warm place for the night. They will also provide then with food and water", lexa assured madi with a chuckle. "Let's get inside." 

With that, the guards opened the gates. Madi, clarke and lexa were the first who entered. Lexa pulled them to the left, so the other grounders could enter. They had  entered polis through the main gate. Now they were standing in a long alley, which would lead them directly to the huge tower in the middle of polis. 

Hundreds of candles were burning all around that alley. There were also some lamps, that clarke had never seen before. They looked like something from before the bombs. They had some kind of oil in them, which was burning. It created a brighter light than most of the candles together. 

A few people were on the streets, walking home or closing their shops. It was pretty late. Clarke could even tell, without looking at her watch. The tree of them were just standing there, waiting for everyone the enter. 

Clarke and madi were starting at everything. Lexa had to smile. Polis was beautiful at night but she can't wait to show them around during the day, when the market is going and everyone is outside. Kids playing in the alleys and on the fields. Clarke would love it. So would madi. 

Lexa could see the shiver that was going through clarkes body. It had gotten pretty cold since the sun had disappeared. Clarke was only wearing a light jacket which was nothing she should wear during this time of the year. Madi in the other hand was wearing a thick winter coat. She smiled at that sight but she wanted to get them inside as quickly as possible. 

"Let's go", lexa told them and added something in trigedasleng to a guard behind them. Clarke hadn't even noticed him. The guard nodded and walked off. 

Lexa took of towards the huge tower. Clarke grabed madis hand and they followed her quickly. It took them only a few minutes to get there. They would have been way faster if madi and clarke wouldn't have walked so slow. They were constantly slowing down, to look at something. Lexa told them a few times, that they should hurry a little. 

At the door of the tower were standing two guards. The first female guards, clarke had ever seen, beside indra. They stepped aside, when they saw lexa approach. They bowed and lexa entered quickly. Clarke and madi followed her right after. 

It took clarkes eyes a few seconds to adjust to the lighting but when she opened her eyes, she stopped. She'd seen this before. In one of the books on the arkIt was a huge hotel, before the bombs hit, hundreds of years ago. They were now standing in the so called 'foyer'. A few dozens of candles were lit all around the large room. Lexa walked over to what looked like the old reception/front desk. It was next to the old elevators. Behind the table, was a woman. Maybe in her late 30th. 

Madi tugged at her hand, what made clarke finally break from her thoughts. "Sorry", she whisperd and madi giggled. Clarke walked over to lexa, who was looking at her. It seem like lexa had been waiting for clarke to come over. 

When clarke and madi stopped next to her, lexa introduced them to the woman. "This is luna. She manages everything in the tower. From the kitchen, to the laundry, to the baths. If one of you needs anything or somethings wrong, she will help you." Lexa smiled at luna. Clarke felt a little jealous but she tried to cover it up. 

"I'm clarke and this is madi", clarke told her. "Nice to meet you!" She added. "The pleasure is mine." Luna replied polite. "Heda", luna said with a small bow. "Ok, let's go!" Lexa told them and walked towards the elevator. She opened the door and slipped inside. Clarke hesitated. How does it even work without power? 

Lexa seemed to know what was bothering clarke. "There are three men, on the floor beneath us. They spin a wheel, which leads to the elevator to go up. There's no electricity involved. I just don't want to take the stairs all the way up to the highest floor", lexa explained for clarke. Madi giggled and let go of clarkes hand. She slipped into the elevator next to lexa. She looked up to clarke and smiled. 

"There have never been any accidents", lexa assured clarke. All of them heard the noise that luna made. Lexa leant a little bit forward, so she could see her. "Isn't that right, luna?" 

"Sha, heda", luna tried to say serious. "Right...", clarke said slow. 

"God! Just get in!" Lexa said with a giggle.  Clarke rolled her eyes, but did what lexa told her. Lexa closed the doors and only a few seconds later, the elevator started moving. It took them only a little bit over a minute to get to the highest floor. Lexa opend the door, when the elevator stopped moving. They stepped outside. 

"This is my floor." Lexa told them. "This entire floor? Isn't that a bit much?" Clarke asked her. "Well, yes. But I like it this way." The three were standing in a long hallway. There were at least 20 doors. And there was another hallway to the left. The hallway was lit by candles, which provided them with a warm, soft light. 

Lexa waked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. She waited for madi and clarke. " This is your room, for as long as you two please to stay in polis. My room is right across" She pointed at the door on the other side. " if you need anything, just knock. If you don't want to use the elevator, you can use the stairs, which are right next to to." She pointed back to the elevators.  
   
 "I have some business that I have to attend to now, but I promise that I will show you polis tomorrow." Then she walked back to the elevators and madi and clarke watched her disappear.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Clarke opend the door to their room and she pushed madi inside. Her mouth dropped. It was a big room, lit by at least 50 candles. A huge bed was in the middle of  the room. The bed was covered in furs and blankets. There was even a fire place on the left wall. 

Right in front of the fire place, was standing a big couch. Also covered in furs. Clarke couldn't even count all the weapons on the big chest, that was standing at the end of the bed. More weapons were on the walls and on the table in front of the window. 

Clarke closed the door behind her and watched madi spinning around in the middle of the room. "Wow, it's so pretty." 

"Yes, it is. It's so big!" Clarke said with the same amount of excitement in her voice. "You can take of your coat if you want. It's warm enough in here." Thanks to the fire. Madi took off her coat and placed it on one of the chairs. Clarke did the same. 

She checked her watch. 11:30 pm. Woah, later than she thought. "Are you tired?" She asked madi, who yawned in the same exact moment. Both out them laughed. 

Clarke waked over to the couch in front of the fire place. Madi followed her and both of them sat down onto the soft furs. The couch was so comfortable that clarke had to hold back a quiet moan. She was exhausted and her body hurt from all the riding. 

Clarke started to remove madis hair, while madi ate some dried meat from her backpack. After clarke had removed all of madi's braids, madi fell asleep against clarkes shoulders pretty fast. Clarke could have caried her to the bed but she was so tired that she didn't even want to get up. It was so warm and cosy in front of the fire. 

Clarke reached for her sketchbook and started to sketch the tower with her charcoal. After about an hour on the couch, all clarke wanted was to get to bed. She caried madi to the bed without waking her up. She placed a fur over madi and walked to her backpack, which was still standing next to the couch. She wanted to get madis doll and teddy. 

That's when she realized that they were still in her saddlebags. Same for some of her other stuff. Shit, she had completely forgotten about that. 

If madi wakes up now, like she normally does at least once a night, she would definitely want her doll and teddy. She never sleeps without them. But clarke had no idea were the stable was. 01:05 am. She didn't know what to do. She could asked one of lexas guards but would they even help her? Would they really help 'wanheda'? Maybe luna would help her. The question is: is luna still awake. It's 01:05 am. 

Clarke decided that she would just check if luna was still in the foyer. She checked on madi, before she opend the door and slipped out. It was definitely darker in the hallway than before. There were only about three candles lit. 

Clarke quickly walked over to the door, lexa had pointed at earlier. She opend the door with the sign 'staircase' on it. She was shocked by the amount of stairs. Still better than the elevator, she thought. 

She ran down the stairs and nearly fell two times. She opened the door to the foyer and found it abandoned. Luna wasn't there. There were only two guards on the entrance. Great, she just ran down the frickin stairs for nothing. She shook her head and closed the door to the foyer. Now she has to walk up all the way to the highest floor. 

Walking up the stairs was definitely more exhausting, than running them down. She was completely out of breath when she finally made it to lexas floor, after going through two wrong doors. The stairs were lit by one of those lamps, clarke had seen outside earlier. Clarke stopped in surprise when she saw a guard at the door to lexas floor. 

Clarke was afraid that he would not let her pass but when he saw her, he stepped aside and opend the door for her. She thanked him and walked through the door, where she was greeted by total darkness. Someone had blown out the remaining candles. Shit! The door closed behind her and now she was standing in complete darkness. Now where the door is closed, clarke couldn't even see her own hands. 

"Shit", clarke whisperd. She kept her hands on the wall, so she could find to her room more easily. All of the sudden, she kicked something, what landed in the ground with a loud noise. "Fuck!" 

Clarke leant forward to pick up, what she had just kicked to the ground. It felt like a vase. What the heck? She didn't remember seeing a vase in the floor when she walked past the first few times. 

Was she even in the right floor? Clarke heard a door open. It wasn't extremely close but definitely on this floor. Clarke was afraid that she was on the wrong floor and that someone, she didn't know would come out of that room. 

She pulled out the small dagger, she had placed on her boot this morning. She pressed her back against the wall. 

Clarke could hear someone approach. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't see a god damn thing. It was pitch black in the hallway. The footsteps were literally only a couple feet away from her. 

"Clarke?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked surprised. "What are you doing?" Lexa  wanted to know. She took a step towards clarke, when she didn't answer her. "Clarke?" She asked again. "Yeah?" 

"Put the dagger away!" 

"How do you know that I have a dagger in my hands?" 

"Just put it away, before you hurt yourself!" Lexa told her and clarke put the dagger back into her boot. "Come", lexa said. 

Clarke could hear her walk away. "Lexa!" Clarke said loud. "I have no idea where I have to go!" Lexa turned around, walked over to clarke and grabed her arm. 

Lexa had waked so quiet that clarke hadn't even heard her approach. "Jesus!" Lexa had scared her. "Sorry", lexa whispered. "This way", she added and pulled clarke with her. Clarke noticed that they took a turn to the left. Right! Clarke went straight after exiting the staircase. She should have turned to the left. 

Lexa suddenly stopped and clarke nearly bumbed into her. Lexa reached out and opened a door. Candle light lit up the hallway. It had to be lexas room because she reconised the room on the other side. Her and madis room. "What the hell were you doing?" Lexa asked again, what made clarke look at her again. 

Lexa was standing in the door of her room, only wearing a nightgown. She wasn't wearing any socks or boots. Clarke could see her naked legs. Lexas hair wasn't braided and it was slightly messy. Her face was clear of war paint. She was also still holding onto clarkes arm. Clarke noticed lexas stare and felt a little bit uncomfortable. 

"So?" Lexa tried again. "Right. I forgot to take out my stuff out off the saddlebags, madis doll and teddy for example. I went downstairs to see if luna was still awake, but she wasn't. So I went back up and it was dark." Clarke explained. 

"Why didn't you just knock on my door?" Lexa wanted to know. Clarke hadn't even thought about that. "I didn't know if you were back already, so I didn't even try to knock." Clarke felt stupid now. 

"Jesus, could you please let go off my arm?" Clarke asked. "Oh, sorry", lexa said and let go of it immediately. "I could show you the stables." Lexa offered. "That's not necessary." Clarke replied quiet. "Let me get my coat", lexa said with a smile, knowing that clarke just didn't want to admit that she needed lexas help. She disappeared into her room and came back with her coat a few minutes later. 

She was about to leave her room when clarke stopped her. "I hope you will get some boots, too", clarke whispered and pointed down lexas naked legs. "Oh, right. Of course", she said with a giggle. Lexa disappeared again and clarke could hear her put on her boots. A minute later, lexa stepped out her room, only in her coat and boots. Clarke could still see lexas thighs, because neither her coat or her boots covered them. 

Lexa closed the door behind her and they made her way over to the elevator. Lexa opend the door and stepped inside. Clarke followed her after a short moment of hesitation. Lexa definitely noticed because clarke could see the smile on her face. Lexa closed the door and the elevator started moving.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Clarke heard lexa laugh. She raised her head to look at her. "I don't know what your problem is with this elevator" Lexa said with a giggle. Clarke rolled her eyes. "It just doesn't seem safe", she said. 

The elevator stopped moving and lexa opened the door. They stepped outside and entered the foyer. It was empty, but they were a few guards. Lexa walked straight to the door. Clarke followed her. 

Lexa was walking with such a fast pace, that it was hard to keep up. She probably just wanted to get back to bed. They took the same path, they took to get to the tower, to get back to the gate, but they turned right  into the alley just in front of the gate. After a few metres they took a turn to the left. There was another gate. It was way smaller than the main gate. Still, two guards were placed there. When they saw their heda approaching, they quickly opened the small gate for them. 

Behind the gate, it looked like they were back in the forest. There was a small path along the wall and lexa turned right again. They walked next to each other for a few minutes. Then clarke could already hear the horses. A few dozens of them. 

After that it didn't take long until she saw the stable. It looked similar to their own, at home in their village just way bigger. Lexa entered the stable and held open the door for clarke. Lexa closed the door behind them and looked at clarke in the dark. Even for her it was hard to look. It was probably even worse for clarke. 

"I can't see shit", clarke whisperd. Lexa whispered and grabed her hand. Lexa had no idea where clarke horse was standing. Same for madis. Probably near her own horse. She headed there and pulled clarke with her. 

They walked past lexas horse who was definitely excited to see her. The two next were empty and then clarke horse made a loud noise and clarke knew that it was hers, even though she couldn't see it. They stepped directly to the door and clarkes horse bumbed his head into her. Lexa could hear her laugh and she couldn't help but smile. 

Clarke saddle was handing over the door, same for the saddlebags. She grabed them. They were heavier than she had expected. "Here", she held them over to clarke. She grabed them and opened them. She grabed a few things. "Could you hold them for a second?" Lexa couldn't really see, what clarke hold in front of her but she grabed it anyways. It was something fluffy and soft. She didn't know what it was. 

Clarke grabed some other things from the saddlebags and then she hang them bag over the door. She patted her horse one last time. "I have everything I need."

They exited the stable and lexa let go of her arm. They took the same path back to the door and entered through the same gate. In the soft light of the city, lexa could finally see what clarke gave her. Lexa was holding madis teddy bear and her doll.

 Clarke noticed how lexa was staring at them. "Madi already had the teddy when I found her. I bought the doll at a trading post a few weeks later. We had just sold the horses", she explained to lexa. Lexa only smiled in respond. "I'm glad madi is having a childhood without the training and death around her", lexa said after a few minutes of silence. "Me too."

They were both silent, on their walk back to the tower. The guards stepped aside to let them pass. Lexa was walking straight to the elevator. "Can't we just use the stairs?" Lexa laughed and nodded. She opened the door to the staircase and looked at clarke. Clarke stepped inside and lexa closed the door. The staircase was dark. Great. Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa walked past her. "You got a problem with the stairs too?" Lexa asked amused. Clarke followed her. "No", she just answered. 

It took them a few minutes to get to lexas floor. Clarke was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Lexa must have felt the same but her face showed no emotion, just like always. 

The hallway was still lit by the candles that lexa had lit before they left. They walked straight to their door. Both turned around to look at each other. "Thank you!", clarke whispered. 

 

"Always", lexa said just as quiet as clarke. Clarke smiled at her. "Good night, lexa!"

"Good night, clarke!" Lexa replied with a smile. Clarke looked at her one last time before opening the door and slipping inside. She heard lexas door open and close. 

Clarke took off her boots and coat. She took of her pullover and pants and replaced them with a large shirt from her backpack, which she was always wearing to bed. Madi was still sleeping in the large bed. Fuck! Lexa still had madis teddy and doll. In the same moment it knocked on the door. So quiet that clarke nearly didn't hear it. Clarke walked over to the door and opened it a bit. Lexa. 

Lexa was standing in the hallway without her coat. She still had her boots on. Same for the nightgown. It looked ridiculous but also hot at the same time. Lexa was holding madis teddy bear and doll in her hand. "Lexa." 

"I forgot to give them to you. Sorry!" Lexa whisperd and let her eyes wander down clarkes body. She hadn't noticed till then that clarke was only wearing a huge shirt. Her legs were naked. "No need to apologise." Clarke answerd and lexas eyes shot back up. Lexa smiled at her. "Thanks!" Clarke said while taking the doll and teddy from lexas hands. Lexa returned the smile.

 "Sleep well", lexa whispered. "You too" Clarke replied and watched lexa enter her room again. She closed the door and walked back to the bed. She placed the teddy and doll next to madi and climbed under the furs on the other side. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.


	26. Breakfast

Chapter 26: breakfast 

 

The sun was peeking through the window and was shining directly into madis face. She woke up. She wanted to turn around. It was too early. But then she realised that she wasn't in her own bed. Oh yeah. Polis. She smiled. Today will be fun. 

She turned around. Clarke was sleeping right next to her. Madi tapped her on the shoulder. "Clarke, wake up!" Clarke grunted. "A few more minutes!" Madi giggled but clarke was already asleep again. Madi decided to let her sleep a little more. 

She pulled the furs over her and slipped out of the big bed. She went over to her backpack and started to brush her hair on the couch. The fire was still on. Madi had placed another piece of wood into it.

When she finished brushing her hair, she grabed a pair of pants and a plain black pullover from her backpack. She changed into it. 20 minutes went past since she got up, but clarke was still sleeping. Madi didn't want to wake her. She thought, that clarke would probably do the same, of it was the other way around. 

Madi knew that clarke would want her to stay in the room but she was just to curious. She grabed her doll from the bed and went to the door. She looked at clarke on last time and exited the room. She closed the door behind her. She stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what she should do.

 She was about to leave for the stairs when the door in front of her opened. Lexa was peeking out of it. Looking at her. She was still in her nightgown, she looked like she had been expecting someone. Not madi though. 

"Madi. Is everything ok? Where's clarke?" Lexa asked and looked to both ways, checking of clarke was there. "She's still sleeping." Madi answered quiet. Lexa noticed madis bare feet. "Do you want to come in?" Lexa asked her with a big smile. She opend the door a little bit more to signalise madi to come in. 

Madi didn't answer but walked past lexa into the room. Lexa closed the door and looked at her. "There is breakfast on the table. Grab everything you want. I will get dressed quickly and be back in a second."

"Ok" Madi nodded and smiled at her. Lexa disappeared and madi walked over to the table. There was bread, fruits, vegetables, meat, juice and stuff, that madi had never seen before. 

She grabed some fruits and sat down on one of the chairs. Only a few minutes later lexa came back into the room. She was wearing black leather pants and a black pullover. No amour in sight. Madi liked her better this way. She wasn't so scary. Lexa sat down next to her. "Is it good?" She asked madi, pointing towards the fruits. Madi nodded. 

Lexa smiled and grabed a few herself. She noticed madis weird look. She looked kinda scared. Intimidated. 

"You don't have to fear me. Do you think I would invite everyone for breakfast? Definitely not. Only my closest friends." Lexa told her with a wink. Madi giggled. 

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Lexa asked. Madi nodded and smiled. Lexa wanted to show her, that there was no reason to fear her. "Finish your breakfast. I will get some hairties and a comb." Lexa left her alone. 

Madi used the time to look around lexas room. It was huge. Even bigger than the one she was staying in with clarke. A huge bed in the middle. The biggest bed she had ever seen. Tons of furs on it. It was messy as heck. Weapons were literally everywhere. Swords, daggers, spears, axes, machetes, knives and even bow and arrows.

 Madi was amazed. Could lexa really handle all of these weapons? Amazing! Madi noticed the two small daggers on the chest. They were beautiful. Madi stood up, to look at them closer. She picked one of them up. It was pretty heavy for its size. The handle was a dark stained wood. Worn down. Looked like it was already used hundreds of times. 

A door closed and madi nearly dropped the dagger to the floor but she managed to catch it in the last second. Lexa was standing next to the door, she had just entered through. Madi quickly placed the daggerback on the chest. "Sorry!" She whisperd and walked back to the table.

 

She watched lexa, who sat down next to her. "No need to apologise." Lexa said with a soft smile. She placed the comb and hairties on the table, grabed madis chair and pulled it towards herself. "Turn your back towards me", she instructed madi, who did what she was told. Lexa first used her fingers to get rid of all the big knots and then used the comb. 

She had already thought about a style that would look beautiful in madis hair. She started braiding and felt how madi relaxed. "Can you handle every single weapon that is laying in your room?" Madi asked her after a while. "Yes. And more." Lexa simply replied. "Wow." Madi whisperd. Lexa couldn't help but smile. "What about you?" She wanted to know.

Madi hasitated but then answered. "No. Not all of them. Not the axes and machetes. I don't think I could handle a spear either." 

Lexa was surprised. "Wow, that's impressive!" She said. Madi giggled. "What's your favourite?" Lexa asked. 

"I'm not sure. I really like swords and daggers. But I also really like my bow." She answerd after a few seconds. "Me too."

Lexa just finished one half of madi's hair when it knocked. Lexa stood up to open the door. Clarke stood in the hallway with the same large shirt, lexa saw her in,at night. "Clarke." 

"Lexa! Madis gone. I can't find her!" Clarke said fast. Lexa giggled and opend the door a bit more so clarke could see madi at the table. "Madi!" Clarke said and entered the room. "Jesus! Why would you do that?" She asked her and kneelt down in front of her. "I tried to wake you, but you said that you wanted a few more minutes, so I gave them to you. I wanted to look around a bit and lexa invited me in." She pointed at the breakfast. 

Clarke noticed madis hair. Half braided. She looked up to lexa who stood at the end of the bed, watching them. Lexa gave her a smile. "Sit down. Eat." Lexa told her and clake did so. Lexa sat down behind madi again and started to braid. Clarke watched them while eating some berries. They were delicious. 

"Did you bring yours?" Lexa asked madi. Clarke had no idea what she meant. "No. It's still at the cabin. It didn't seemed important." Madi replied. Clarke got confused. "Right. Do you want one? I have a few dozens of them. People gift them to me so often. Like I can't buy them myself." Lexa laughed. Madi did the same and nodded. "I will show them to you later. If clarke allows it, of course." Lexa said and looked up to clarke. 

"Well, I have no clue what you two are talking about", clarke said. "Bows" Lexa just replied. "Right." 

"Madi told me that she really loves her bow, but she left hers at the cabin." 

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Why not." Clarke replied and smiled. 

"I'm done." Lexa said. Madi touched the braids. "Wow!" Lexa had braided a beautiful pattern into her hair. It was gorgeous. "Thanks" Madi said a turned around. "Always", lexa replied. 

The three ate some more of the breakfast. 

"I want to show you polis today. How about I pick you up in about an hour. I have to do some things before." Lexa suggested. "Yeah, that would be awesome." Clarke replied. She got up and madi followed. They walked to the door and turned. "See you then." Clarke said. 

Madi waved and they exited lexas room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Madi and Clarke spend most of the hour exploring their room. It was awesome. Clarke love to see the big smile, that appeared on madis face, every time she found something new. 

Clarke was sitting on the table, watching her when a knock on the door appeared. The door was opened before Clarke or Madi could say anything. Lexa entered the room. She closed the door behind her and gave them a big smile. 

"Are you two ready to explore polis?" Lexa asked excited. Madi let out a sound of pure excitement and Lexa giggled. "Clarke?" Lexa asked. "sure." Clarke got up and grabed her coat from the chair. 

Madi was already by lexas side. "Madi, i know that you're excited but could you at least put on your boots?" Clarke asked amused. Madi looked down to her feet and laughed. "Oh." Madi ran over to the couch and put on her boots within seconds, while Clarke walked over to Lexa . Lexa gave her a smile. 

Madi joined them again. She looked up to Lexa with big, expecting eyes. "Ready now?" Lexa asked and Madi nodded. Clarke smiled and walked over to the couch. She grabed madis coat. "Now, we're ready." 

"Great!" Lexa opened the door, to let Madi through. Madi literally ran out the room, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. Clarke stopped where Lexa was standing by the door. "Thank you", she whispered. "For what?"  "For everything", she replied with a smile. Lexa returned it. "You're welcome!" Clarke exited the room with Lexa right behind her. 

Madi was already waiting for them at the elevator. "No way! We are taking the stairs !" Clarke said when they stopped next to her. Madi only rolled her eyes and walked to the staircase. Clarke heard lexa giggle behind her. 

They walked down the stairs in silence. The foyer was nearly empty. Only luna was sitting behind her desk, writing on a piece of paper. When she heard them approach, she looked up and smiled. "Heda" she said while bowing a little. Lexa gave a a nod. "Good morning klark, good morning Madi! " luna said with a smile. 

"Good morning!" Clarke replied, while Madi only smiled at her. She was just too exited to see polis. They left luna and made their way over to the exit. There were two guards at the door, just like yesterday. 

The sun hit lexas face as soon as they stepped outside. It was a nice day. Not too cold actually. Thanks to the Sun.  It was one of the last days of fall. Winter was coming and everybody new it. 

"What do you guys want to see first?" Lexa asked them. Clarke had no idea. From where she stood, she could see the market, many shops inside tents, a lot of people and she could even see the sea. She would love to draw this beautiful view! 

"How about we visit the market first?" Lexa suggest when both of them didn't answer her. Clarke nodded. Madi wasn't even listening. She was admiring the view. Lexa smile and started to lead the way.

It was pretty crowded there during that time of the day. Especially now where there to greet heda. People where also getting things ready for the upcoming festival, which was in a few days. "Hey Madi, give me your hand."  Madi, who was already walking right beside her,  grabbed Clarke's hand. Clarke was too afraid to loose her in the crowd.

Lexa was a currently talking to what appeared to be a craftsman in trigedasleng. Clarke couldn't even understand a single word, of what they were saying. They had stopped a few minutes ago. Madi was getting impatient. She was tugging on Clarke's hand. She literally pulled her towards one of the open tents. A large table was standing there, filled with every single art supplies, that Clarke could think of. 

From paper to charcoal to paints. A woman was standing behind the table, talking to a man. When the woman noticed Clarke, she stopped talking. The man followed the woman eyes and also stopped talking the second he saw Clarke. In the same moment when Clarke wanted to asked what's wrong, someone touched her lower back. A shiver ran through her body. Lexa. 

The woman and the man stopped their heads respectfully. "Heda", both of them mumbled. "Is everything ok?" Lexa whispered. "Yeah", Clarke whispered back. "Found something that you like?" Lexa asked both, Madi and Clarke. Madi looked up to her. "We have most of this at home" She simply said and focused on the paints in front of her again.

Lexa looked from Madi to Clarke. "Really?"   
"Yep", Clarke answered with a small smile. Lexa really wanted to know where they got the stuff but the decided against it.


	28. Jealous

Chapter 28

Prev.: Lexa looked from Madi to Clarke. "Really?"   
"Yep", Clarke answered with a small smile. Lexa really wanted to know where they got the stuff but the decided against it. 

 

They continued their walk and stopped at some other stands, tents and shops. Lexa received multiple gifts, but that seemed to be normal. Once they had finished the first alley, they turned left. Only to see another alley, full of more tents and shops. "Wow", Clarke whispered. Lexa smiled. 

"Heda", different people shouted, when they noticed that heda was at the market. People wanted the show their respect. Lexa smiled at them, but the continued their walk. She had time to greet her people later. Now she was at the market with Madi and Clarke. She just wanted to enjoy herself once. 

While being away in her thoughts, lexa bumed into Clarke, who had suddenly stopped. It looked like, she had spotted something, or someone. Lexa tried to follow Clarke's eyes. She was staring at this woman, who was standing in one of the trading tents a couple feet away. About four shops down the alley.

Madi must have noticed her too because she yelled:" Niylah!" and ran towards her. A big smile appeared on Clarke's face. Lexa tried to figure out what was going on but she had absolutely no clue.

 Clarke took of in the same direction as Madi. Lexa stayed close to her though. She couldn't know who that woman was and if she could mean possible harm to Madi or Clarke. 

When the stopped at the opening of the tent, in front of the table, they could she that the woman was now on her knees hugging Madi. Who is she? Lexa looked at the table. Everything from clothes to dried meat. 

The woman pulled back and looked up to Clarke. "Clarke!", she let out excited. She got up, came to the other side of the table and pulled Clarke into a tight hug. Lexa didn't know who she was but that didn't stop the jealousy building in her body. 

The woman pulled back and realised that heda was standing there as well. "Heda!" She quickly managed to say. She also added a bow. Lexa gave her a simple nod. 

The woman's eyes widened when she realised that Clarke was there WITH heda. Her eyes shot back to Clarke who immediately shook her head slightly, like she knew what the woman was thinking. 

Clarke finally turned around and looked at lexa. "Le... heda, this is niylah", Clarke said rather shy. Lexa looked at her, like she wanted to know more. Clarke turned slightly to look at Madi who was playing with a doll. 

Clarke was about to continue when niylah started talking. "I'm niylah kom azgeda kru. But I have been living on trikru my whole life. I'm a trader like my father." Lexa didn't look impressed at all. "And you know Clarke how?", Lexa asked niylah in a demanding tone. 

"The first time we met was a couple months ago, a few weeks after the fall of the mountain. A couple of times after that and then one day, She came to me with a child." She pointed at Madi. "Well, they sold all of their horses to to. Over 50 to be exact. After that we met like every two weeks. I was worried when you didn't show up a few days ago. " she looked from lexa to Clarke. 

"Sorry, we weren't able to make it", Clarke replied to her. "Yeah, I see", niylah said slowly, looking back to lexa who was now showing no emotions at all. It was pretty intimidating. "How about we catch up later?" Niylah suggested. "I would love that!" Clarke replied. Niylah pulled her into another hug and whispered something into Clarke's ear, but lexa couldn't understand it. 

Niylah pulled back and gave lexa a bow, before making her way back behind the table. "Come on, Madi. We're leaving." Madi handed niylah the doll and was by Clarke's side within seconds. Clarke and niylah exchanged another look before Clarke waved at her.

 She grabbed madi's hand and looked up to meet lexa questioning eyes. Clarke shook her head. Lexa understood. Later. Lexa looked at niylah one last time before turning around. They all started walking. Clarke and Madi beside lexa. 

After about half an hour, they finally exited the market alley. There were a few options. They could turn left, It seemed like that would bring them back towards the tower. They could turn right but there was a gate which was leading into the woods. They also could go straight. It was another alley. 

Clarke had no idea where It would lead them but lexa knew. Lexa didn't think long about it. She decided to go straight. They walked in silence. Not an awkward silence, Clarke rather enjoyed the silence. That way Madi and herself could look around better. 

This alley was filled with old buildings from before the bombs. Clarke saw a couple of blacksmiths, bakerys and even shops with clothes. After a while more and more trees appeared. Then it changed from the stone road to an well used dirt road.

 The buildings stopped and they were completely surrounded by trees. Clarke could hear the sounds of swords crashing into one another. She looked over to lexa who didn't look concerned at all. 

Then she saw It. A training field. Multiple people were training. From children to older people. It was a field nearly as big as a football field, that Clarke had seen in one of the books on the ark. 

Clarke could hear Madi gasp next to her. Madi loved training. The younger children were training with a wooden swords, the older ones were using real ones.

 Various people were shouting in trigedasleng. Clarke wished so bad that she could understand them. She needed to learn It. Like right now. The three of them found a place to rest and watches the people train for over an hour.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Prev.:  Various people were shouting in trigedasleng. Clarke wished so bad that she could understand them. She needed to learn It. Like right now. The three of them found a place to rest and watches the people train for over an hour. 

 

Lexa, Madi and Clarke were on their way back to the tower after watching the people train for a while. They hadn't talked very much but that didn't really bothered Clarke. Lexa had talked to a few other people, while Madi and Clarke had always waited for her a couple feet away. 

Clarke loves polis so far. She also could tell that Madi felt the same way about polis. Polis was just so peaceful. They didn't have to be scared all the time and Clarke loved it. She loved the market. It was so beautiful. She just wished that her family and friends could see It as well. 

She really missed her mom. She thought about her a lot. Same for bellamy, raven, ovtavia, lincoln, Monty and all her other people. She just hoped that they were ok. 

Lexa was currently talking to a young man. He was definitely a warrior. And again, they were talking in trigedasleng. Clarke tried to listen but that didn't do much good. She simply couldn't understand them. 

Madi was standing beside her, looking at the flowers which were growing on the side if the road. Madi had a hand on Clarke's leg to make sure that she wouldn't leave without her. 

Clarke was watching lexa. The conversation seemed to get to an end. Lexa and the man gave each other the hand. They separated and lexa made her way over to Madi and Clarke. 

Lexa sighed. She already looked pretty exhausted. Dark Blue circles were present under her eyes. Did she even sleep last night? 

"I love interacting with my people, but sometimes it's getting out of hand." 

"What do they want?", Clarke wanted to know. 

"Different stuff. Most of then are just concerned." Lexa let her eyes wander to Madi who was now sitting on the ground, studying a few flowers she had picked. 

"Concerned? About what?" Clarke ripped lexa out of her thoughts.

Lexa looked back to her, not sure if she should answer that question. "About you two being here."  Madi's head popped up, looking at lexa. Her face was showing the same expression as Clarke's. Disbelieve. "Wait! Are you serious?"  Madi stood up and placed her arm around Clarke's leg. Almost like the first time they had met in their village. Madi was scared. 

"People fear you, klark. Because of the mountain, other people admire you for defeating an enemy of ours that we couldn't defeat for over hundred years." Clarke gasped. She didn't know what to say.

 Was lexa serious? She definitely looked serious. Madi's grip around her leg got tighter. Clarke turned a bit and picked her up. She places Madi onto her hip. Madi immediately placed her legs around Clarke's waist and layed her head onto Clarke's shoulder. Clarke looked back to lexa, who was watching them. 

"I guess you're serious", Clarke said quietly. Lexa nodded in response. Clarke sighed. "Is it even save for us in polis then?" 

"You two are under my own protection. Yes, it is save. As long as I'm with you nobody will even think about hurting you. But please, when I'm not able to be with you, take as least two guards with you!" Clarke nodded. "Let's get back now." 

Lexa took off towards the tower. Clarke with Madi right behind her. When they arrived at the tower a couple minutes later, Madi had already fallen asleep. 

The guards at the entrance let them through with a nod in respect. Lexa looked at Clarke and headed towards the elevator. Clarke hated that thing but She rather took the elevator than the stairs with the sleeping Madi in her arms. Lexa opened the elevator door and stepped inside. Clarke followed her and lexa gave her a smile. "What?" Clarke whispered. 

"Nothing. You two just look so cute this way." Lexa was whispering. She didn't want to wake up Madi. 

Did lexa just call her cute? Clarke chuckled. "You think we're 'cute?" 

"I mean Madi is cute when she sleeps. Not that she isn't cute when she's awake but-" Clarke laughed at lexa's rambling.  

 

It caused lexa to stop talking. "Believe me, you wouldn't call it cute if you knew how heavy she actually is. She's heavier than she looks." 

Lexa smiled and the elevator finally started moving. Clarke was startled by that and nearly lost her balance. She leant against the wall. 

"I could take her if you want", lexa suggested. That made Clarke look at her again. "You have been carying here for the past 30 minutes. She must be getting pretty heavy", lexa continued. 

Lexa was right. Madi was getting super heavy, but she didn't want lexa to feel like she had to take her. Only if she actually wanted to. But the way lexa smiled, made her think that lexa actually wanted to take her. 

Clarke stepped a but closer, her shoulder nearly touching lexa's. She lifted Madi a bit and places her onto lexa's hip. Madi mumbled something in her sleep but neither of them could understand it. Madi automatically placed her legs around lexa's waist and her arms around lexa's neck. She buried her face in lexa's hair. 

Clarke couldn't help but smile. If someone had told her a year ago that one day she would stand in an elevator with lexa, who would be holding a child, she would have laughed in their face. In general, if someone had told her that she would as lexa holding any child, she would have laughed. But seeing her now, holding Madi like this, warmed her heart. Clarke smiled. 

"What?" Lexa asked quiet. "I could have never imagined you, holding a child" lexa laughed. "Why?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know", she said after a while. Lexa knew what Clarke was thinking. They had the same exact conversation only a couple if days ago. 

The elevator stopped. Lexa took on of her hands off of madi's back and opened the elevator door. She stepped aside to let Clarke through. She followed right after. Clarke headed straight for their rooms. Clarke opened to door to her and madi's room and lexa followed her inside. Lexa placed Madi onto the bed, as careful as she could because she don't want to wake her up. 

Clarke took off madi's boots and placed one of the furs on top of her. Lexa was staring at her again. Clarke looked up, to meet lexa's eyes. An unasked question in lexa's eyes. Clarke broke eye contact to take off her coat. She hung it over on of the chairs. She dropped madi's boots to the ground and looked back to lexa.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Lexa whispered. Tea? Clarke nearly laughed. That question was so unexpected. Clarke hadn't had tea in ages. Only on the ark a couple of times. But you couldn't really call that tea. More like flavoured water. Clarke nodded. Lexa held up her and to signalize Clarke to follow her. Lexa walked to the door and exited. Both of them walked straight to lexa's room. Lexa stopped at the door and let Clarke through. "Sit down. I will be right back." Lexa pointed at the couch in front of the fire. Clarke did what she was told and waited. 

She used the time to look around. Clarke couldn't really believe that she was actually sitting in lexa's room. HEDA'S room. How many people could say that? Lexa's room was filled with weapons. They were everywhere. Lexa seemed to love weapons. They were on the walls, on the floor and even on the bed were weapons. Clarke was about to get up, when lexa entered the room. In her hands, she had to steaming cups. The scent alone was amazing. It smelled like berries and herbs, a smell that she had never smelled before. It smelled absolutely delicious though. 

Lexa walked over to her, placed to to cups on the table and sat down. "I kept both doors open, in case that Madi wakes up." Clarke nodded. Lexa handed her one of the cups. "It's my favourite", lexa said so quiet that Clarke nearly missed it. "What is it?", Clarke wanted to know. "It's a few berries from the woods and different herbs from around the village I grew up in", lexa said a but louder than before. Lexa took a sip and smiled. Clarke did the same and had to hold back a moan, that's how good it was. 

"Wow", Clarke whispered. Lexa chuckled but then all of the sudden it disappeared, like she was thinking about something that she didn't like. "Are-" Clarke was interrupted by lexa. "Who is this niylah?" Clarke nearly spilled her tea. What? "She's a trador, who has a shop near our village.", Clarke answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "No, I mean who is she to you?" Lexa looked dead serious. "

"A friend, I guess", Clarke replied after a while. Lexa looked like she didn't believe her at all. "Why?", Clarke asked while taking a sip from her tea. When lexa didn't answer her for another two minutes, Clarke couldn't hold back a giggle. Lexa's eyes met Clarke's. "You're Jealous!" 

"What? No, I am not!" Lexa's cheeks turned pink and Clarke had her answer. "Omg- You totally are!" Lexa looked embarrassed. "Why?", Clarke wanted to know. Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "Do I need to be?" She asked after a while. She didn't want to meet Clarke's eyes. Clarke couldn't help but giggle. "No,lexa!" Lexa's face clearly relaxed. Omg, lexa was actually jealous! "So you two are really just friends?", lexa asked just to be sure. 

"Yep, just friends. She helped me a lot after the mountain and I think I will never be able to repay her for that", Clarke shrugged her shoulders. It's true. Niylah helped her from the first day that she had stepped into her trad9ng post a couple of months ago. "Have you two always been 'just friends'?" Clarke nearly gasped out loud. 

"Yes, lexa. Even tho niylah definitely wanted more than that in the beginning." Clarke could literally see how lexa's face darkened again. Shit! "I mean, like the first time we met. But I told her that I was not interested, and then she never tried again." That didn't help at all. 

"Tried what?" Lexa asked. Clarke didn't want to answer her. Lexa looked mad already. 

"Tried what, Clarke?" Lexa asked again. Her voice was now 100% commander again. 

"Uhm.... to kiss me", Clarke said quiet. She knew what lexa wanted to do, just by looking at her face. Lexa got up, ready to confront niylah, but Clarke had grabbed her wrist before lexa could have even made two steps. "Lexa, stop!" Lexa was staring at Clarke's hand which was still around lexa's wrist. "Calm down. There is nothing between niylah and me. Except for friendship! Nothing more. Nothing less. Yeah she tired to kiss me but hey, you did that too!" 

Finally lexa looked up, her cheeks turning pink a bit. A small smile appeared in lexa's face and Clarke could finally let go of lexa's arm. Lexa had finally calmed down. Clarke couldn't hold back a smile. Did lexa actually care fore her this much? Before either if them could say anything, the sound of small footsteps appeared. Clarke turned her attention from lexa to the door. "Clarke?" Madi's small voice asked. "Here." 

Madi appeared in the door, with the worst hair ever, looking super tired and tears streaming down her face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> First of all, thanks for all the nice feedback and the support. Love every single one of you! I'm so sorry that I am so inactive and the updates take for ever but I'm pretty busy with school but I promise that I will be a bit more active this upcoming time because I have fall break right now and things are chilling down in school. Thank God! Also sorry for this short chapter. Hope you like it anyways :)  
> Michelle

Chapter 30

Prev.:  
Madi appeared in the door, with the worst hair ever, looking super tired and tears streaming down her face.

 

Madi found Clarke in the couch and ran over to her as soon as she saw her. Madi almost jumped into Clarke's arms. Clarke pulled her into a tight hug. Madi let out a sob and Clarke pulled her even tighter to her chest, ignoring lexa's questioning eyes. 

Clarke knew exactly what was wrong. Madi did have another nightmare. She had them almost every night when Clarke had found her, now she gets them like once a week. Sometimes less, sometimes more. Clarke always lets madi sleep in her bed then. Pulling her tight. Just like now. 

Madi was crying in Clarke's shoulder while Clarke tried to comfort her. She was whispering comforting words.

After a while, Madi calmed down a bit. "Do you want to tell me, what it was about?" Clarke asked carefully. Madi shook her head immediately. Probably her parents again. 

Lexa was just sitting there, watching them in silence. "Can I do something to help?" Lexa whispered. "Could you get her doll from our room?" 

Lexa gave her a nod and stood up. She got the doll from Clarke's and madi's bed and made her way back to her own room. She handed Clarke the doll, sat back down and watched them again. Clarke gave madi the doll, whobpukked it thight to her chest. Lexa fwkt terrible. Madi was still crying but not as hard as before. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

 Lexa wanted to ask what was wrong. She decided to ask later. She didn't want to make things worse. She tried to think about something that would make Madi feel better. It didn't take look until something came to her mind.

"Should we go and get a bow now?" Lexa asked and madi's head popped up immediately. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen from all the crying. Tears were still streaming down her face, falling onto Claire's shirt. Madi nodded slowly. Lexa gave her a warm smile, which made Madi smile as well. 

Madi used the back of her hand to wipe her face. Clarke looked from Madi to lexa and gave her a thankful smile. She looked back to Madi. "Do you want to?" Madi looked back to her and nodded. "Yeah" Madi smiled at her. "Ok", Clarke said with a smile and lifted her up. She placed Madi onto her feet. Lexa got up as well. Same for Clarke.

Madi who was still clinging onto her doll, grabbed Clarke's hand and looked up to lexa. Lexa couldn't help but smile. Those eyes would bring everyone to smile. Lexa was about to lead the way when Madi placed her small hand in hers. She had let go of Clarke's and and was now holding onto lexa's. Lexa was surprised for a second but then she closed her hand. She looked down at their hands and smiled. 

"This way", lexa said while feeling better than she had felt in years.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

Prev.: Lexa was about to lead the way when Madi placed her small hand in hers. She had let go of Clarke's and and was now holding onto lexa's. Lexa was surprised for a second but then she closed her hand. She looked down at their hands and smiled.  
"This way", lexa said while feeling better than she had felt in years.

 

Lexa opened the door and Clarke was shook. A huge room full with weapons. Every possible weapon was there. Clarke looked down to Madi, who looked more excited than shocked. She let out a noise of excitement and followed lexa into the room. "I store most of my weapons in here. Not all of them of course. But most of them. A lot of them were gifts that I didn't really need. So a lot of them weren't even used once." 

She turned to look at Madi. "Take what ever you want. The bows are right there." She pointed at a table that was filled with bows. Clarke counted at least twenty of them. All of them different. Different wood, different shapes, different strings, different colours. 

Madi took off, heading straight for the bows. Lexa took a few steps back, standing right next to Clarke now. "Thank you", Clarke whispered next to her. "I just wanted to cheer her up and I also promised her that we would get her a bow." She turned to look at Clarke.  
"Yeah, but still thank you." 

"It's my pleasure." She smiled. Lexa turned her attention back to madi, who was currently holding a bow that was way to big for her. But the way madi smiled, made Lexa smile as well. 

"Does she have them often?" Lexa asked Clarke really quiet. Clarke gave her an confused look. "The nightmares." 

"She used to have them nearly every night but over time they got less. Maybe like once a week. Sometimes even less." From Clarke's face, Lexa could tell that, that was something that she didn't really like to think about. Lexa realised that Clarke loved madi like her own daughter and nobody wants to see their child suffering. 

"What are they about?", lexa wanted to know. "Her parents,most of the time." Clarke sighed before continuing. "She watched how her mother was killed and a few others from her village as well. Her father forced her into this hole under the ground, in which she was, god knows how long. She just wasn't strong enough to open the door herself. Then she found out her whole entire village was slaughtered. She blames herself because she couldn't fight her them." 

Lexa got the chills. Her own parents had been murdered because she's a nightblood. Poor madi. She's so young and already went through so much.   
"Why does she blame herself? She's just a child!" 

"The people who attacked the village were looking for a nightblood. Probably an anonymous tip. Madi thinks if her father wouldn't have looked her away, that she could have saved her village. She once said, that they would all be still alive, if she wasn't. Complete bullshit!" The last was came out way louder than expected. Madi turned around and looked at Clarke. She gave her an questioning look. Clarke smiled and shook her head, to signalise that everything was alright. 

Madi turned her attention back to the bow. "How did they figure out that she lived there? And who were they?" Clarke was angry. Lexa could tell by her voice. Clarke turned to lexa. But she had no idea. She had given the order to look out for nightbloods after the ambush but she definitely didn't order to slaughter entire villages. Ice nation? Maybe. 

"I have no idea", lexa answered after a few minutes. Clarke was still looking at her. "I will ask a few questions!" 

"Thank you", Clarke said with a smile. 

"Do you have one?", lexa asked after a few minutes of silence. Clarke turned towards her again. "What?", she asked confused. "A bow." Clarke laughed but lexa stayed serious. "Oh, you're not kidding. No, I don't have one. I don't know how to use them. Madi tried to teach me once but I nearly shot myself." 

Lexa giggled. "I will show you one day", she promised. Clarke gave her a smile and turned her attention back to madi. Lexa did the same. Madi noticed that she was watched. 

She turned around and looked at them. "I think I found the one!" Madi held up one of the smaller bows. Lexa had actually used that one before when she was younger. "Good choice! Do you want to test it out?" 

"Yessss, please!" Both, Madi and Lexa looked at Clarke. "Fine, but you're not pointing that thing at people!" Madi nodded immediately. "I'll grab some arrows." Lexa walked over to one of the chests and grabbed a handful of arrows. "Let's get to the training ground then!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

Prev.: Lexa walked over to one of the chests and grabbed a handful of arrows. "Let's get to the training ground then!"

 

They were nearly there. Sounds of fighting were already reaching the three. Sounds of metal crashing into metal. Wood crashing into wood. Lexa looked down to madi. Her face was pure excitement.

 Madi was holding hands with Clarke, while Lexa was carrying madi's bow and the arrows. She had taken it from madi when they were walking down the stairs. After that madi literally ran down the stairs. 

Clarke and Lexa found her talking to luna in the foyer. 

Lexa hadn't been to this training ground for moths. The last time, she was here with the nightbloods. Lexa shivered at the thought of them. She needed to distract herself. 

The three stepped from the protection of the trees onto the training ground. Nearly everyone who was there at the moment turned around to look at them. Some of them shouted "Heda! Heda!" but no one really approached them. Lexa was rather happy about that.  

They crossed the training field and found a place to test the bow. They had targets made out of metal and wood. Perfect for madi to train on. Lexa waited until Clarke and madi were by her side. "Here, this one is perfect for your size." Lexa pointed at a target that was a bit smaller than the other ones.

"I am more than capable to use the bigger ones!" Madi almost sounded offended. Lexa laughed. "I know, but let just start with this one." Lexa had an idea. She handed madi the bow and a few arrows. "Prepare the bow. I will be right back." Madi nodded. 

Clarke who was standing a bit behind them, looked like she wanted to ask were she was heading but she didn't. Lexa gave her a smile and took off, towards the beginning of the field. She was heading tight towards the small wood cabin at the other side of the field. The cabin was filled with weapons. Lexa was looking for swords. She found them withing seconds. She grabbed one wood and one metal sword. 

People were looking in her direction and when they noticed that she was looking at them, they bowed in respect. Lexa took off to were madi and Clarke were still standing. Lexa could hear the children whisper but she ignored them.

 When lexa joined madi and Clarke again, she tossed the swords onto the ground, which lead Clarke to look up. Madi was way to focused on her bow. Clarke gave her a questioning look but in the same moment madi turned around and looked at lexa. 

"Bow prepared?", lexa asked. Madi nodded. "Good." Clarke sat down on the grass to watch them. She gave madi a smile because she knew knew that madi would do absolutely amazing. 

Lexa was about to tell madi how to stand but madi was already standing great, no perfect would be more fitting. "Just try to hit the target somewhere." Madi turned her head to look at her. Lexa could hear Clarke's giggle behind her. She tried to ignore her and held up her hand to signalise madi to go for her first shot. 

Madi turned towards the target, focused for a second, pulled the string and let go. The arrow landed right where the heart would be. Lexa heard herself gasp. Wow. "Who teaches you that?" 

"My father", madi replied after a moment of silence. Nice, lexa. Remind her of her dead parents. "He would be very proud of you." Madi just nodded in response. Lexa looked to Clarke for help, but she just smiled at her. 

Lexa picked up the swords. "Did he also teach you who to fight with a sword?" Madi nodded again. Lexa handed her the metal one and kept the wood one to herself. She didn't want to cut her. 

Madi looked at the wooden sword. She looked like she wanted to say something about it but she kept it to herself. "Be careful!" Clarke said in a worried tone. Both, madi and lexa looked at her. "Just don't cut each other", she added. Both of them smiled at her and then focused on each other again.

Lexa noticed that a few people were watching them. She couldn't blame them. Heda wasn't at the training ground every day. She looked back to madi, who was waiting for lexa to make the first strike.

She was afraid to hurt madi, but she went for it anyways. Madi defended herself perfectly. They fought each other for a couple of minutes and madi was even able to hit lexa twice. That's more than anyone, who's alive, can say about them self. That's freaking impressive.

 She went easy on her but not easier than she would have been with the older natblidas. None of their sword ever manged to get close to her body. 

"Use your sword!", madi suddenly yelled. Lexa was confused and held up her sword. Madi shook her head and used her sword to point at lexa's hip. Lexa understood. Madi wanted her to use her own, real sword. "I don't want to hurt you!", lexa quietly let her know. "You won't!" 

Lexa tossed the wooden sword on the ground and pulled out her sword. Madi immediately came at her but lexa blocked her attack with her sword. Madi giggled and tried to push away lexa's sword with her bare hand. Lexa saw that move coming, so she quickly pulled her sword away. She didn't want madi to cut herself. 

She pushed madi lightly, just enough to make madi step back a bit. "Very good!" Lexa couldn't even finish before madi came at her again. In the last moment lexa stepped aside and madi fell face forward onto the ground. She got up not even a second later. 

Lexa was about to apologise but again, madi came at her again. Lexa let her attack this time. Madi went for a strike and lexa blocked her. She went for another one. Lexa wasn't fast enough and madi nearly hit lexa's face. Lexa managed to duck in the last moment. Now she was face to face with madi. 

Madi swallowed heavily. "Sorry", she whispered. Lexa smiled and got back up. Madi looked a bit disorientated and confused, so lexa took her chance and tapped madi's side with her sword. Extremely light. Just so that madi could feel it. Madi looked up to her. "Dead", lexa whispered. Madi giggled.  

Lexa backed up and smiled. Madi took a few seconds to focus again. She tried to think about a way to attack lexa. She thought fast and strong would be the best way. So she went for it. She swung her sword and it met lexa's. They exchanged a few blows before lexa managed to grad madi's arm. Madi couldn't move her arm anymore, her arm was locked in place. 

Lexa had this arrogant smile on her face. She thought, she won,but than she felt something on her waist. "Dead", madi whispered. Lexa looked down to her waist. Madi was holding a small dagger in her other hand. Lexa didn't even notice that she had one. "Where did you get that from?", lexa asked and released her grip on madi's arm. 

"My sleeve", madi answered. She placed her dagger back into her sleeve. Impressive, lexa thought. "That's a very useful trick, don't tell anyone about that dagger!" Lexa smiled. "I won't"   
"You are extremely gifted!" Lexa was serious. "Thanks!" 

They fought for another few minutes before they stopped. Both of them were extremely exhausted.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves :)  
> First of, sorry that this chapter took so long. I didn't really liked it the first time I wrote it and I'm not really happy with it now but I decided to upload it anyways. It's pretty long. I hope you like it anyways. Maybe I will rewrite it in the future. Who knows. And sorry before hand, for the end of this chapter. I'm terrible at writing smut. Also sorry for the cliffhanger :) anyways enjoy! 
> 
> Michelle

Chapter 33

Prev.:  They fought for another few minutes before they stopped. Both of them were extremely exhausted. 

 

That day ended quickly. After the fight session on the training ground,madi Clarke and lexa went back to the market to get something to eat. There were so many options. From rat to vegetables. The smell alone is amazing. They ended up eating a mix of different meats. It was  
 the best thing madi and Clarke had ever eaten. 

Clarke was looking forward to try some other stuff with madi in the upcoming days. It was currently 6:45 pm and Clarke was freaking exhausted. Madi was probably too. You could tell by the way she was walking.

 Clarke had offered to carry her multiple times, but madi didn't want that. Even lexa had asked her the same question but madi just looked at her and took of. She stayed in Clarke's sight tho. 

They were in their way back to the tower. The sun had already set and it got darker by the minute. Fires got lit. Candles were burning everywhere. Clarke was amazed, by how beautiful polis was. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Or did she? Her eyes wandered over to lexa, who was walking about 3 feet in front of her. Lexa was beautiful. In Clarke's eyes, she was even more beautiful than polis. 

Sometimes she wished, that she could just tell lexa how she felt about her. But she couldn't. 

Madi who was walking right next to lexa, looked back to her. She looked like she wanted to ask something but she didn't. She just looked at her, like she wanted to check, that Clarke was still there.

 After a seconds she turned back around. She looked up to lexa and said something in trigedasleng. Of course, Clarke couldn't understand her. Same for the response that lexa gave madi. In moments like this,  Clarke really hated the fact that she had hadn't learned trig yet. She will ask niylah if she could teach her. Hopefully.

Clarke could already see the tower. Which was her home for now. At least for the next few days. Or weeks. Clarke wasn't sure how long that would stay in polis. 

Clarke tried to follow the conversation between madi and lexa, but after a few minutes she gave up. When they arrived at the Tower, the two guards stepped aside to let them through. The foyer was lit by candles and almost empty. Two men were sitting at one of the tables, quietly talking in trig. When they saw lexa, they both got up and bowed in respect. "Heda", both of them mumbled. Lexa gave them both a nod, then headed straight for the elevators. 

Clarke and madi followed in silence. The two men look at them both said nothing. Lexa opened the elevator door and waited until Clarke and madi were inside, before closing the door behind the three of them. The elevator moved almost instantly.

 After a silent ride, the elevator stopped. They exited. "I have some things to attend . I probably won't be back for a few hours. We probably won't see each other later but how about we three have breakfast tomorrow morning?" Madi nodded. "That's sounds lovely", Clarke said with a smile. Lexa returned the smile and walked back to the elevator. Madi and Clarke watched her until, she was gone. 

"Let's go", Clarke said and they went to their room. When Clarke opened the door, both of them stopped. Someone had lit dozens of candles and a fire was burning burning in the fire place. Probably lexa's work. She must have ordered on of her maids to do that. Clarke felt a bit weird about it but she was also extremely thankful. 

It was already nice and warm in their room. She had to smile. Madi ripped her out of her thoughts, by dropping her heavy leather boots onto the floor. "I love this room", she said while sitting down on the couch. Clarke followed her. She sat down next to madi. "Me too!" She pulled madi onto her lap. "What do you want to do for the rest of the evening?"

Madi didn't answer for a few moments. "I don't now. Maybe we could sketch a little. I'm pretty tired." Clarke smiled. "Sure, mads." Clarke got up, grabbed her backpack and pulled out the two sketchbooks and a few charcoal pieces. 

She also pulled out a thin pullover and some comfortable pants from madis backpack. She got back to the couch, only to find madi already sleeping. She was hugging the furs of the couch in the cutest way possible. It was just adorable. Clarke waited a few minutes before she started to take out madi's braids. Madi felt none of that. She was sleeping like a baby. Clarke grabbed a few more furs from the bed and placed them over madi. 

She sat down in front of the couch, so that she wouldn't wake up madi. She wanted to sketch a little, now where she had actually some free time. The fire made actually pretty cosy in front of the couch. 

Clarke opened an empty page and started to sketch. She had already something in mind. She wanted to sketch madi and lexa fighting on the fighting ground this morning. She used her charcoal but she wished she had on of these mechanical pencils that she saw on the market that day. But she had no idea how she would pay for it. Did they had money here? Do you have to trade something? She had absolutely no idea. She needed to ask lexa about it. 

Clarke made a few different sketches, which took her longer than she thought. When she checked her watch it was after 10 pm. Madi was still sleeping behind her. Clarke sighed. She was exhausted. She was about to get up, when a quiet knock on the door appeared. Clarke waited that someone would enter but nobody did. She sighed again and got up. She opened the door. Lexa. 

Lexa was standing in the hallway, in her full armour, full face of war paint  but she still managed to look shy. "Hi", she whispered. "Hey", Clarke said just as quiet. "I thought that you'd be asleep by now." Clarke shook her head.

 "Where's madi?" Clarke opened the door a bit further so that lexa could see madi on the couch. "Oh." Lexa giggled. "She was so freaking exhausted after your little fight session. But she loved it." Clarke was speaking extremely quiet, so quiet that lexa had to take a step into her direction to understand her better.  

"I'm glad that she liked it", lexa said with a smile. Lexa noticed, Clarke charcoal stained hands. "Have you already taken a bath?" Clarke was taken aback by that question. She shook her head. "We don't have a bath tub." Clarke pointed at their bathroom. Lexa leant forward to look at where Clarke was pointing. "Oh, really", lexa asked in the most innocent voice, like she had no idea that they didn't have one. Clarke knew that lexa had already known that fact. Lexa leant back and their eyes met. 

"No, we don't", Clarke said slowly. "You could use mine, if you want to", lexa said after a few moments of silence. Clarke really wanted to turn the offer down, but a bath would actually be really nice. And she definitely needed one. She didn't know what to do. Clarke turned to look at madi, who was still sleeping. Clarke could use that time and do something for herself for once. She looked back to lexa, who was still staring at her. 

"Sure, why not?" She gave lexa a smile. "Then I will have one prepared for you. Come to my room in about 15 minutes." She returned Clarke's smile. Clarke nodded and lexa took it as a dismissal. Clarke watched how she disappeared and closed the door when she was gone. She went back to the couch, picked up her sketchbook and placed it onto the table. She got madi's doll and teddy from the bed and placed them next to madi's head, so if she would wake up, she'd she them instantly. She also wrote her a note: -I'm in lexa's room :) if I'm not here when you wake up, come over, I love you. Clarke-

 She placed it on the small table next to the couch. Clarke checked her watch. Shit! Almost 20 minutes. She quickly grabbed some clean clothing and quickly exited the room. She knocked on lexa's door who instantly opened it, like she was already waiting for her. "Hi" lexa said quiet. "Hey", Clarke whispered in return. 

Lexa had taken off her heavy coat and her boots. Her war paint, on the other hand was still on her face. It was a bit smudged tho. "My handmaid prepared the bath for you. Come, I will show you the bathroom." 

Lexa turned on her heels and started walking towards the door in the back of her room. Clarke followed her after a few seconds. Lexa opened the door. The bathroom was lit by at least 50 candles. The smell in there was amazing. It smelled like a garden full of flowers. Clarke loved it. She stepped into the bathroom, right behind lexa. 

The first thing that Clarke noticed, was the big wooden tub. It was literally the most beautiful bath tub she had ever seen. The wood was stained with a dark brown colour and who ever made it, carved beautiful flowers into the sides. It was extremely pretty. Lexa noticed the big smile on Clarke's face. "It was gifted to me when I became heda. My father actually gifted it to me." 

The last sentence made Clarke look up to her. "It's so beautiful, lexa!" Lexa smiled at her. "The water should be hot enough now." She walked  over to the tub and dipped her hand in. "It's perfect!" Lexa looked at her and smiled. "I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, just call me. I'm I my room." 

Before Clarke could say anything, lexa rushed past her, closing the door behind her. Clarke stared at the door for a few seconds, before turning around to start taking her dirty clothes off. Which by the way really needed a wash themselves. Before taking off her underwear, she took another look around the bathroom. It was actually really big. On the ark, their bathroom was extremely small. Only big enough to fit a toilet, a sink and a tiny shower. This bathroom on the other hand was bigger than her bathroom back on the ark. 

You could find everything you would ever need in there. That's when something, on one of the shelfs, caught her eyes. A razor. Omg. She grabbed it and placed it next to the tub.

She took of the rest of her clothes. She just tossed them onto the floor like the rest of it. She dipped her fingers into the water. It actually was perfect. She smiled. She hadn't had a hot bath in ages. She got into the water and had to hold back a moan. It felt amazing. She laid down to wet her hair. She used the bar of soap, that had been laying on one of the shelves, to quickly wash her body and her hair. The soap smelt amazing, like rose and lavender. She used the razor to shave her legs. 

Here on the ground, she always used a sharp knife. This was definitely better. It only took her a couple of minutes to shave both of her legs and her armpits. She was completely done in only a few minutes. But she didn't want to leave the tub yet. She wanted to relax a bit. 

After about 15 minutes, she got so tired that she almost fell asleep, so she decided to end her bath quicker than expected. She sat up and looked for a towel. There wasn't one. She looked around. There wasn't even one towel in this damn bathroom. She got out of the tub and went through every single shelf. Nothing. 

Clarke got back into the tub. She sighed. Damn. What should she do now? She could yell for lexa, but than there was a chance of lexa seeing her naked. She tried to think of a other was. But there wasn't. 

Clarke pulled her knees to her chest, so at least, lexa wouldn't see her breasts. "Lexa?", Clarke yelled. A few seconds of silence. "Yeah?", lexa answered without opening the door. "I have no towel." There was no response. "Lexa?" Clarke asked. "Wait a second!" Lexas voice was way more quiet than before, like she was further away. A few seconds later she knocked on the door. "I- Um. I have- You-", lexa stuttered. "Jesus,lexa. Just come in!"

Lexa opened the door and stepped inside.  The moment she saw Clarke, she froze. Clarke was still sitting in the tub. Knees pulled to her chest. Her hair soaking wet, sticking to her face. "Are you just going to stare at me or will you hand me the towel?", lexa asked with an extremely sarcastic tone in her voice. Lexa blushed. "Sorry", she whispered while handing Clarke the towel. Lexa just wouldn't stop staring at her face. 

Now where Clarke's face was completely clean, lexa was able to see the freckles on her face. Her lashed were wet and they looked like she cried. They made her eyes shine even brighter. "Lexa!" Clarke snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sorry", Lexa mumbled again. She took a step back. "Turn around", Clarke told her.exa did what she was told. She could hear how Clarke got out of the tub and how she started to dry her body. After that Clarke got dressed. "OK. I'm done." Lexa turned back around. Clarke was wearing a thin black shirt with some comfortable pants. Her feet were still naked. Lexa knew that she was staring at her again but she simply didn't care. 

"Lexa!", Clarke said a bit louder to get Lexa to listen. Lexa thought she had missed something that Clarke said. "What?" She asked her. "Stop staring. It's making me nervous!" 

"Sorry", Lexa said again. "Stop apologising. It's fine, just stop" Claire smiled. "How was your bath?" Lexa tried to change the subject and Clarke fell for it. "Amazing. I hadn't had a hot bath in like forever." Lexa gave her a confused look. "You didn't have a bathtub at home?" 

"We did, but I never prepared one of me. Only for madi. I always used the shower. The shower only has cold water. I never really cared but now where I had a hot bath, I think I will take a hot bath more often." Clarke smiled. "Thank you", she added. "It's my pleasure", she returned clarkes smile.

 "Are you tired?",lexa asked while leaving the bathroom and heading for the door. "Not really." Clarke followed her. "What about my dirty clothes?", Clarke asked. "Just leave them there. One of my maids will wash them and return them to you afterwards." Lexa sat down on her bed. "But I could take-" Clarke started. "Leave them there!" Clarke looked at her. "Jeez, no need for that attitude, commander!" Clarke was kidding but Lexa didn't look amused. "I'm joking Lexa!" Lexa just stared at her. "What does that mean?" She asked after a few seconds.

 "What?" Clarke asked confused. "Geez?" Lexas pronunciation was pretty weird. Clarke laughed. "It's a short form for Jesus." Lexa still looked like she didn't understand. "Jesus, from the Bible. Son of God?", Clarke explained. "What God?", Lexa asked. Clarke sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Wow, how should I explain this. Uhm, people believe that God created the earth, it's plants and trees, it's animals and humans. Jesus was the son of that God. People believe he was some kind of Messias and gods choosen king, who was supposed to spread his word all over the world. I don't know. I'm not really a religious person." Clarke shrugged her shoulders. 

"Why not?", Lexa asked. "I always thought that if that God was out there, why didn't he prevent the nuclear war? All that death, all that suffering. Why did he let that happen?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders again. "That's a good point but enough of that dark topic. How are you liking polis so far?" Clarkes face lit up. "It's amazing. Better than I could ever imagine." Lexa couldn't help but smile. Clarke liked her home, that meant a lot to her. "Any plans for tomorrow?" Lexa wanted to know. Clarke shook her head. "Not really. I'd have to ask madi." Lexa nodded. 

"Just whatever you two do, take at least two guards with you!" Clarke smiled. Thanks but we can take care of ourselves." 

"It's not safe!", Lexa said serious. "Like I said, we can handle it!" After a small pause, Clarke continued:" I could take you down!" Before Lexa could have even reacted to what Clarke had just said, Clarke threw herself at Lexa. They landed on the bed. Clarke on top of Lexa. Lexa gasped in surprise. "See!" Clarke said with an arrogant smile on her face. Lexa smirked. Within a second she flipped them around. Clarke trapped beneath her. Now it was her time to gasp. "Do you?" Lexa asked. She placed her hands next to clarkes head. "I was", Clarke whispered. 

"We both know, that I a real battle, you wouldn't even stand a chance." Clarke gave a smile. "Stop smiling! This is serious." Clarke took a minute to figure out what to say. " make me!" Lexa smiled. Her eyes wandering over clarkes face. She lowered her face, her lips almost touching clarkes. She was waiting for clarkes consent. 

Clarke knew that, so she cupped lexas cheeks with her hands and pulled her face to hers. Their lips met. A shiver went through her body. Lexa pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Clarke could tell that, lexa wanted to say something but she didn't want her to ruin the moment, so she pulled her back down. Their lips met again. Clarke used her hand to pull up lexa's thin pullover. She stroke lexa's skin with her fingertips. Lexa sighed into her mouth. She could feel Clarke's smirk. She pulled away only long enough, to get some oxygen. 

Lexa captured Clarke's lips with her own. Clarke continued stroking along lexa's stomach. Lexa had enough of that. She wanted to touch her as well. 

Before Clarke could even see it coming, lexa switched them around. Now Clarke was on top, sitting on lexa's hips. 

Clarke grabbed her own shirt and pulled over her head. Underneath that, she was wearing the only bra she had. It was black and pretty old, but it still looked fine. Clarke just tossed her shirt onto the ground behind her. Lexa was staring up to her the whole time. She swallowed heavily. She was getting impatient, but she didn't want to push Clarke. 

Clarke was so beautiful. Lexa couldn't think straight. Clarke's skin was literally perfect. Not like her own, which was covered in scars and battle marks. Clarke's on the other hand was pale, in the dim light, it almost looked white. Lexa couldn't see a single scar. Clarke was about to bend down, when lexa changed her mind again. She flipped them around again! "My God, lexa!" Lexa giggled. "I like this better" Clarke smirked. "Not gonna lie, me too." After a small break, she continued:" take off your pullover!" 

Lexa did what she was told. She pulled her pullover over her head. She was still wearing her bindings underneath. Lexa noticed how Clarke bit her lower lip. Lexa bend down and captured Clarke's lips with her own. Now lexa was exploring Clarke's skin. Lexa was about to let her finger wander underneath Clarke's chest binding, which looked very strange in her eyes, a thought came to her mind. She tried to push it away, but she couldn't. She pulled back and looked Clarke in the eyes. 

Clarke saw the look on her face "What's wrong?" She asked her. Lexa shook her head. "Nothing, it's just-" she stopped mid sentence. "It's what, lexa?" 

"Is this your first time with a woman?" Lexa whispered. Clarke didn't answer. Lexa knew she had something with this boy. Finn. But she never knew about any women. Except for niylah, but Clarke told her that there never was anything between them and she believes her. "Clarke?" Clarke nodded "Is it?" Clarke nodded again. Her cheeks blushed. She was embarrassed. Lexa didn't want that. She bend down and placed a kiss on Clarke's cheek. "Girls do it so much better", she whispered into Clarke's ear. 

Lexa placed a kiss on the tip of Clarke's nose before pulling back. She wanted to look Clarke in the eyes. Her fingers were stroking the edge of Clarke's bra. "Can I take this off?" Lexa whispered. Clarke nodded. Lexa looked down and realised that she had absolutely no idea how to take it off. She looked back up to Clarke's face. "Could you...?" She was cut off by Clarke's laugh. Clarke said up so apprutly that she only prevented lexa's fall by grabbing her wrist. 

Lexa regained her balance and Clarke was able to open her bra on her back. After that she laid back down, pulling lexa with her. Now lexa was finally able to take Clarke's bra off. "Wow", lexa whispered under a breath. She stroke the side of Clarke's breast with the tip of her thump. Clarke's breath hitched. She reached for lexa's bindings and started to remove them. When she finished who did the same thing that lexa did, but she continued the line all the way down to lexa's pants. Lexa gasped. She pulled Clarke for another kiss. A kiss filled with desire. With need. They both felt it.


End file.
